Princess Molestia
by StreakTheFoxz
Summary: When an April Foals Day prank goes wrong, it's up to Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle to stop Princess Celestia from turning them and their friends into Celestia's personal toys!
1. Part 1

Every creature has needs. Every living animal with a brain has feelings. Every self-aware organism has wants. But only sentient beings can muster up the true essences of desire and passion. The same goes for everypony, every dragon, everyzebra, and any other form of sentient life in Equestria. Earth ponies, Pegasus ponies, Unicorn ponies, even the few Alicorns still in existence, are subject to the double-edged sword effect of emotions, desires, and the ultimate bond between body, soul, and mind.  
>The same is true for the loving, caring, eternally wise and noble Princess Celestia. Though almost a true deity, though so godly in her appearance, her powers, her very way of life even, she too falls victim to the most pleasurable feelings any other sentient creature can find, as well as the most horrible and most greedy of them all.<br>Despite her best efforts, despite her most cunning usages of psychiatry, magic, and even at one point the elements of harmony, nothing can truly rid her of the darkest, most sinister, most vile and greedy desire she has locked away within her own heart. Hundreds of years have passed since the last time Celestia's deepest and most frightening side had surfaced, and now it once again threatens to overcome her and all those she cares about most. 

Princess Molestia

By: StreakTheFox

"This was it... tonight, was going to be the best night ever..." Luna couldn't help but chuckle aloud to herself as she woke up about half an hour before sundown, when it would be her time to lower the sun completely and then bring forth the night she so loved to adorn with her most beloved stars and designs. However... her primary duty was not what particularly excited her tonight, it was moreover the date that had given her the giggles. For weeks she had planned some sort of "revenge" against her sister, some sort of plot to make her pay for what she had done in the past... and once the clock turned midnight, and the calender flipped to the first day of April, all bets would be off and Luna would begin preparing her most cunning prank yet.

"Oh Luna... you are a very sneaky mare... who else better to prank than Tia herself?" Once more, Luna found herself getting rather giddy as she trotted out of her room and out towards the designated balcony where she would help lower the sun and then start her wonderful night. Oh, it will be so wonderful... Luna thought to herself. It will be the most amazing night ever... I simply can't wait! 

All of Equestria was now long into the night, the thousands of stars above lightly sprinkling their eternal light upon the sleepy world below. All the little fillies had gone to bed, the lights in the castle had almost all gone out, and only the sounds of crickets could be heard off in the distance, bringing a natural sort of chorus that set such a calm in everypony who listened to it. Everypony was either asleep, relaxed, or enjoying their time out in a field enjoying the wonderful lights from above... all, except for one dark blue, deliciously mischievous mare up in the Royal Palace in Canterlot.  
>Luna worked in her room by herself, multiple spell books lay open around her as she stood in front of her desk, looking through the open book before her. The book was rare, and contained magical spells and incantations that no normal unicorn would ever be able to make sense of. Luna, however, was more than able to read through the complex arrangement of symbols and words before her. Finally satisfied with the information gathered, Luna telekineticly closed the book and proceeded out of her room, a wild grin plastered on her face.<br>As she slowly trotted through the halls, her horn was dimly lit as she once more ran the spell through her mind and began conjuring up the correct magical patterns and setting them in place for her to unleash into the casting of the spell itself. As if like a delicate puzzle, her horn was filled with magic that wove together like strings of yarn, needing a precise order and amount of magical influence in order to be set properly in place for the spell's casting. With the last bits coming into place, Luna turned a corner to a grand hallway of white marble and gold lined into the walls, ceilings, and floors with columns guiding through the hallway towards a large metal door, wonderfully decorated with an assortment of light colors and an almost shining cover. This was where her spell would be cast, this was where her ultimate prank would begin, and this... was Celestia's bedroom.

Normally there would be a few guards at the door of the room itself, but Luna had ordered them earlier that night to take watch at a post a bit further out, a post from which she could sneak by easily and gain access to her big sister's chamber of slumber.  
>Slowly, quietly, she gently pushed open the large door and took a quick peak around the room, making sure all was still and unexpecting. Gradually she began to slip inside, first her right foreleg, then her left... using her wings to keep the door slightly opened... next her back legs, and finally her tail... after which she slowly closed the door behind her, making the door shut without even the slightest peep. Everything was going according to plan...<br>Luna approached Celestia's bed from the side, a large lump under a pink comforter with Celestia's cutie mark embedded into the center. The bed itself was extraordinarily large, a real eyesight for those not used to the furniture of true royalty. This did not even register in Luna's mind as she approached the bedside, now able to hear the light snores coming from under the covers.  
>Her horn was still dimly covered by the soft glow of the magic she had conjured and set in place, ready to be unleashed at any moment. Luna looked around one last time, inspecting her surroundings to make sure she had not forgotten anything essential to her plans. Lastly, she closed her eyes and thought deeply, imaging her bedroom very clearly in her mind, hopefully enough to be able to teleport out of the room quickly once the spell was cast. It was all ready now... it was time to pull the ultimate – and probably most embarrassing – prank that Equestria had ever seen!<p>

This spell has been one heck of a pain to finally get ready, Luna thought to herself as she looked over her sleeping sister. But now it is time for the greatest night ever... Tia, my loving sister, I always wondered what sort of embarrassing secrets you may be keeping secret in there... but, it would be so selfish if I were the only one to find out about it! No... I think that this Psychosurreliac spell shall let everyone who gazes upon you to know all the things you keep tucked away... perhaps a childish desire? A little stuffed pony you cuddle with every night? Maybe you have a craving for a rather ghastly food, or even... Luna gasped to herself lightly as the sudden realization hit her. ...or even a CRUSH! Ooooh yes, big sister, tonight will be a night to remember...

The spell Luna had been researching for hours and piecing together in her horn was no normal spell. It was a highly advanced, incredibly difficult spell that – if cast improperly – may result in side-effects such as temporary memory loss, sporadic changes in mood, "Derp" syndrome, or even mental breakdowns. The spell was very similar to a truth-telling spell, but instead of forcing the one the spell is cast on to only tell the truth, it forcibly brings out the hidden feelings of the pony the spell is cast on and makes them practically broadcast them out to the world around them. Though the effect would only last a few hours, Luna was sure she would cherish every moment of Celestia's mindless babbling and spilling of all the beans she had stored inside of her.

Luna was completely ready to see her best prank ever come to life... but as her horn flared and the beam of light shot towards Celestia, the next few seconds would vastly change her opinions on her recent actions...

The spell struck perfectly, and the mind-altering magic quickly began to seep through Celestia's coat and skin, traveling deep into her body and her mind in order to see what it could unravel. All Luna had to do was channel the spell for the few short seconds it took to complete, and then teleport out before Celestia realized what happened. However... only a second into the spell, the magic hit something inside Celestia that Luna didn't expect. It was a barrier of some sort, a seal within her own mind, something that was artificially holding back something else inside of her older sister. Whether Luna wanted to find out what it was or not, the spell moved too quickly for her to make any changes in it.  
>The powerful effect of the spell almost instantly broke through the hidden seal inside Celestia's mind, unleashing whatever was secluded inside it. But at that moment, the magic that was holding the seal in place suddenly expelled itself from her mind violently, pushing out Luna's own spell as Celestia herself was hit with an inward jolt up and down her spine, immediately waking her up with a heavy, dry gasp. The spell ended that second, and Luna knew something was wrong... the spell was cast perfectly, but something inside, some other magical effect inside of Celestia had not only stopped it, but completely expelled the effects and had even woken Celestia up!<p>

Oh no, this is bad... I have to go, I have to get out now! Before Luna had even taken the time to think about what may have caused the abrupt interference of the spell, she dove into her mind and brought up the image of her room, quickly conjuring up a quick teleportation spell and sending her out of the room. 

Celestia, hearing the light Ping that is the sound of a teleportation spell, thrusted her upper body upward and looked around the room hastily. Nothing was there... the room stood dark and still, and only the sound of the wind blowing against the drapes of the windows was able to be heard. Celestia sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a minute to think about what may have just happened. Was she dreaming? Did she perhaps have a nightmare and her horn was on the fritz again? She couldn't tell, but in moments the door to her bedroom opened up as two guard ponies stepped in, looking to be as if in a rush.

"Princess Celestia!" The guard on the right announced. "We saw a bright flash coming from the window of your room, is everything alright!"

"Well of course, everything's just..." a sudden jolt seemed to impact Celestia as her eyes suddenly widened, her pupils dilated harshly, and her teeth began to jitter. She looked down at first, her mind scrambled and her regular thought process interrupted by this strange sensation she was feeling. She suddenly felt dizzy, her head lightly swaying side to side as something began to invade the workings of her mind.

The guards, seeing the apparent disarray of the princess, rushed up against the foot of the bed, seeing if the Princess was injured or perhaps giving off some sort of magical backlash, as would be the effect of most offensive spells. Yet the Princess' swaying quickly stopped, as she then looked up towards the guards, meeting each of them eye to eye.  
>Both guards took a step back. This... wasn't the regular gaze of Celestia. Her eyes were open wide and her pupils were now resembling tiny black dots. Little streams of blood seeped into the whites of her eyes, making them seem bloodshot. Her face had a horribly creepy grin on it as her teeth continued to jitter and shake, as if she was freezing cold. Celestia's eyes shot to each of the guards quickly, going back and forth to meet with both of their eyes.<br>Before another word was spoke from the guards, Celestia's horn lit up and the door behind them shut with a loud thud. The lock on the door shined magically as it slit into place, sealing out anypony outside and trapping any others inside with what now lurked in Celestia's bed. The two guards looked back at the closed door, then to each other, both with obvious strikes of fear in each other's faces. They didn't even begin to remotely understand what had happened to Celestia, what had happened in the room before they came in, but she wasn't her now... she was, something else... the look on her face sent shivers through their bodies as her eyes seemed to pierce like the tip of a spear into each of their souls. Neither guard could move as Celestia gazed at each of them, her grin widening while the sheets on her bed began to slide down by her own magic.

"My loyal, most trustworthy guards..." Celestia finally spoke, her voice piercing through the silence of the room. "Would you care to join me... tonight... in a most wonderful slumber?"

The two guards once again exchanged glances, and then returned their focus to Celestia just in time to see her horn once again light up, and take hold of the armor that bound them. Almost effortlessly the gold plating slipped off their bodies, fully revealing the white coats of their bodies while the armor was flung to the side of the room.

"P-princes... are you alright? You seem rather... shaken..."

"Oh, I was feeling very lonely earlier... but now that you both are here, I now have something to keep me occupied..."

A magical force on the rumps of both guards pushed them towards the bed a little.

"W-we really should... ya know, get b-back to... standing g-guard, ma'am..."

"Oh I think you've done a fine job tonight... but now it's time for another duty of yours..."

The magical force tugged their bodies closer to the bed, halving the distance from where they started.

"B-b-but princess! Wha... what other duty is there for us, y-your majesty?"

"Only the most important, most taxing, and most pleasurable duty of all..."

Celestia's wings had now begun to unfurl as the magical force once more pushed the two guards even closer still.

"P-princess Celestia of Equestria!" One guard finally cried out in a terrified yell. "What has gotten into you!"

The very next moment, Celestia pushed herself off of her bed, launching her entire body down over the foot of the bed and against the two guards, sending them both falling back with their legs sprawled out and their faces stricken with fear. Celestia towered over them, her hooves against the outer shoulder and outer thigh of each of the guards, as if keeping them trapped within her grasp. Her head slung down as her smile only increased with a slight drool traveling over her lip.

"It is not what has gotten into me, but instead, what is going into you!" 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Luna boasted as she paced back and forth in her room, scorning herself for messing up such an important spell and ruining a great prank. "I was soooo close to getting the ultimate revenge, and it had to screw up! I'm so stupid for not thinking this through enough... how could I be so DUMB!"

The constant bombardment Luna was bringing on herself continued, her rapid pacing including the stomping of her hooves, the whipping of her tail against her desk, and the occasional banging of her horn against her bed. Now, not only did she fail her prank and spoil her once chance for a good laugh, but she probably now also got Tia incredibly upset with her, and was surely in for some sort of punishment. Luna's body flinched as the though of another year on the moon passed through her mind... or maybe another whole thousand of them.

Her train of thought was cut off by a sudden shriek coming from the distance. It was a colt's voice, but it seemed to come from outside. Quickly Luna ran out onto her balcony and looked around for only a few seconds before she noticed a flickering, colorful display of lights coming from the window of Celestia's bedroom.

"That.. that light's a result of magical discharge! Oh my... Celestia!"

Without hesitation Luna burst through her bedroom door and practically flew down the hallway, taking the few turns needed to get back to the main hallway leading to Celestia's royal bedroom. Already there was a crowd of guards around the door, all of them trying desperately to break open the door and get inside to the source of the commotion.  
>Quickly, Luna fed magic through her horn, and focused it under the door and up to the lock. She felt her way around it, working her magic through the bolts and slides of the lock itself before finally getting it undone. As she flew towards the door, the guards stopped gathered behind her, knowing Luna would possibly be the most important to enter the room. In the next moment, Luna's front hooves collided with the large door and pushed it open fully revealing the scene inside which sent a gasp to each pony still in the hallway.<p>

Both guards inside had their armor stripped, their bodies covered in sweat and other forms of wetness while panting heavily. Their faces held expressions of fear and anguish, their figures seemed depleted as if their energy had all been taken away. Both were laid on their backs, their legs sprawled out widely with a slender, yet powerful hoof stroking up and down the chests and stomachs of each.  
>Before them stood Celestia herself, but different... her face had changed and become somewhat distorted, as if the wild grin she now held has been imprinted on there artificially. Her pupils were tiny, her eyes bloodshot, even her mane was different as it seemed to spazz out randomly, like it had a mind of its own. Her tail was also acting strangely, whisking itself side to side like a playful cat, and her horn was still frizzing with magic while also being covered with some sort of clear liquid.<br>Celestia looked up and immediately stuck her gaze towards Luna, who looked back with a mix of shock, confusion, and fear at the sight before her. A drop of drool started to slide down her lips as Celestia spoke out towards her sister while her eyes seemed to tear deep into Luna's soul.

"Luuunaaaa... My dear, loving, delicious sister..."

This was all Luna needed to hear before she immediately turned her flank around and flew as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She didn't know where she was going, her thoughts were too scrambled and confused by what she had saw, and she was barely able to curve and steer herself around the turns and corridors she flew through. A large crashing sound was heard behind her as the group of guards from before suddenly yelled out as if suddenly hit by something. As Luna continued to fly, it became obvious by the faint, yet distinguishable glow behind her that Celestia had forced her way past the guards, and was not far behind.  
>Luna pushed forward, racing as fast as her wings could take her down each hallways and past each doorway, only to finally come to a dead end... in her own bedroom.<p>

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no!" She gasped to herself, desperately trying to figure out what to do next. Quickly she closed the door to her room, hoping that perhaps that would help her hide from her older sister long enough for her to find a solution. This, however, proved to be unfortunately false.

Only moments later Luna's bedroom door swung open loudly, Celestia herself prancing into the room with the same wicked grin on her face while her wings stayed completely unfurled and spread outwards around her.  
>Luna's heart sank as a cold, painful shiver ran down her spine and throughout her body. She turned around just in time to see Celestia's front hooves rear up and push Luna back onto her own bed, making her give off a slight shriek of pain. The door into the room shut quickly, and all the windows immediately closed with the curtains sliding over them as Celestia's horn began to flow once more with intense magic.<p>

"T-tia! Sister! Wha... What in all of Equestria has gotten into you!"

Celestia pounced onto the bed, her hooves on either side of Luna's body as she brought her head down closer towards her sister's.

"Oh Luna... I have always loved you so very much. How I've always dreamed of feeling your soft, well groomed coat..."

Celestia's right hoof trailed up and down from luna's neck to her chest and around to her side.

"your dazzling, wonderfully plush blue mane..."

Like a tentacle, Celestia's mane slithered down and wrapped itself around Luna's which was laid out beside her.

"And your Exquisitely erotic body."

Celestia dipped her head lower and slid out her tongue, slowly bringing it against Luna's chest and up her neck and muzzle, stopping just on her bottom lip.  
>Luna's entire body was now trembling with fear, her inner most instincts about ready to force her into violent retaliation if it had to come to it, only being held back by the fact that this was Luna's older sister here, now, on top of her, feeling up her body as if she was some sort of perverted play toy. This was not the Celestia she knew, and there was no way she could think of a way out with her mind as horrifically scrambled as it was.<br>Celestia's tail slithered and stroked itself against Luna's, but soon began to ride up the tail and slide itself against luna's rear, exploring her figure and spreading apart her legs, splaying open her haunches obscenely while it lathered itself against Luna's coat.  
>The sensation that ran through Luna's body forced a small moan to escape her lips, pushing through Luna's best efforts to keep it held down. This only excited Celestia even more as her mane wrapped itself around Luna's and tugged her head closer, her body now lowering down and brushing up directly against Luna's while Celestia's eyes grew wider still.<br>Her tongue slipped out once more and slid itself around luna's face and muzzle, swirling around her nose and mouth before suddenly jolting down between her lips and forcing inside Luna's saliva-coated orifice. At that exact moment, Celestia's lower body connected with Luna's and roughly began to push and grind up and down against her, pressing with enough force to move Luna's body forward and back against the bed as well.  
>Luna couldn't withstand this feeling coursing through her entire body. She was in a state of compelling fright as her older sister dominated her and used her like some sort of toy, yet at the same time the flowing sensation racing through her body was unimaginably pleasurable. That sensation bore through like a hot flame passing over the surface of fresh oil, reaching the endpoints of her body and then repelling back with double the force like a wave crashing against the wall and sending more waves back. This kept up for several minutes, with each passing moment diving Luna's body into further strain of dealing with this sort of forced pleasure.<br>Just when Celestia had began to lose herself in the full force of her domination over her sister, a sudden poof of smoke appeared before her with a magical sputter. Quickly, Celestia reared back – while still staying on top of Luna – and examined the magical cloud before her just in time to see it materialize into... a letter! Instinctively, Celestia used her magic to unravel the letter and began to read its contents.

Dear Princess Celestia...

My friends and I have all learned an important lesson today. Though it may be a lot easier to simply stand by and watch as something wrong happens to somepony else, sometimes you just need to stop and stand up for yourself. To be treated unfairly just because of a little rumor, a small white lie, or even due to some silly stereotype is a big mistake, and even if it isn't happening to you or someone you know, you should try to help make sure things right, so that everypony gets treated fairly and have equally fun experiences.

Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle

Twilight Sparkle...

Twilight Sparkle...

"...Twilight Sparkle!"

It had only taken a few moments for Celestia to read the letter, but the last two words – the name of the sender – repeated itself in her head for much longer. Luna, although still trapped underneath Celestia's body, was panting as she looked up, confused at Celestia who appeared to be in mid-gasp.  
>As if like a bolt of lightening, all the memories of Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and all of ponyville suddenly darted through her mind and enveloped her thoughts. She looked down towards Luna, who returned the gaze with a still frightened, yet confused look. Luna and the guards were one thing... but Twilight and her friends... oh how she had desired to feel through all of them too. And in a few more moments, her mind was made up.<br>She stood up on the bed, pulling her body off of Luna's, blew open the door to the bedroom and raced out at nearly top speed, leaving a dazzling magical trail behind her that slowly faded away. Luna was still laying on the bed, her legs sprawled out and her hot, sweating body exposed. She lay on her back, panting, her horn giving off a slight magical discharge while she slowly closed her eyes, utterly exhausted both emotionally and physically, and then drifted off to sleep.

End part 1


	2. Part 2

Begin Part 2

"Thank you oh so much again Twilight for helping me with the crusaders... I can't imagine what would have happened had you and Fluttershy not shown up!"

"Oh it's no problem Rarity, I was just glad to help."

"Well we sure as sugar do appreciate ya'll givin us a hoof. Maybe there's something we could do to make up fer it?"

"Ooh! Ideeeaaa~!" Rarity announced as she raised a hoof proudly. "Since fluttershy is letting the crusaders sleep over at her place again, how about I take you both over to my place for a sleepover of our own?"

"Well shucks, that there sounds like a pretty good plan, dontchya think Twi'?" Applejack said.

"Well, it would be fun and all... but Spike is still asleep upstairs." Twilight claimed, hesitation in her voice. "It's really late, and I'm not sure if I should leave him alone for the night..."

"Oh don't worry darling, I'm sure Owlowicious won't mind looking over him while he's asleep."

"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt. I'll head over to the library to let him know to take care of spike, then I'll be right over, okay girls?"

"Take yer time, Twi'. Me and Rarity will get the place set up fer ya, okay?"

"Alright, sounds great girls. I'll see you in a bit!" With that, Twilight Sparkle trotted down from atop the hill in one direction as Applejack and Rarity left in another, the night sky above them emanating just enough light for them to find their way in the dark streets of Ponyville. It did not take long for Twilight to reach the library, and it took an even shorter time for her to gather a few things and let Owlowicious know of her plans for that night. After her short preparations, Twilight left the library and headed straight for Rarity's home, a smile on her face with high expectations for the night she was about to have.  
>Inside the Library, it was pitch black – the perfect environment for a night owl. What's more, Twilight wasn't going to be home, and Spike was already fast asleep in the room upstairs... a perfect opportunity for some late-night hunting. Owlowicious took flight and headed up to one of the openable windows, gently using his wing to creak it open just enough for him to fly out towards the edge of Everfree for a late night snack. It was just a quick trip, and he would probably be back in about 20 minutes or so... what could happen while he was away?<br>Back in the Library, the darkness still loomed, and not a single creature lurked or stirred in the dead of night. It was only a minute or so after Owlowicious left, however, the the calming darkness was interrupted by a loud thud coming from the balcony of the library. Outside, a set of hoofsteps could be heard, and then the door to the balcony opened magically, allowing entrance to a dark figure which slid in quietly. The figure seemed to look around slowly, taking careful examination of the setting around it. Again it moved, slowly, making its way down from the balcony and towards the opposite side of the library. The figure was like that of a pony, except larger, with its mane lightly sparkling in the darkness. There was also a very quiet, yet distinct chatter coming from the figure, as if it were the sound of jittery teeth from a freezing pony.  
>The figure continued on, now reaching the bottom of the stairs to the bedroom above. It examined the stairs for a quick moment before beginning its ascension, slowly and quietly moving up towards the door. As it reached the top, the figure abruptly stopped and listened closely – there was a sound on the other side, the sound of... what was it... snoring. It was now apparent that the rhythmic sounds coming from the other side was obviously that of light snoring. The figure faced the door directly, and a long yet thin cone on its head began to shine with magic.<br>The door opened, and the figure entered slowly, taking care to be even more quiet than before. It approached the bed, and took a second to examine it... empty! There was no pony sleeping in the bed, however... on the far side of the room, a noticeable lump was rising and falling in a smaller bed, at the exact spot the snoring seemed to be coming from. The figure then began approaching this smaller bed, its cone once again shimmering with magic. The sheets that were originally covering the lump slowly began to slide off, revealing a purple and green-scaled body resting in the bed. As the figure drew even closer, the small dragon began to stir slightly, obviously reacting to having its covers taken away.

"Where's my blankey..." Spike mumbled softly, having been unexpectedly hit with a cool rush of air. His eyes still closed, he reached his claws around for his blanket, but couldn't' find it anywhere on one side. He checked the other side, but again the blanket wasn't there... did it slide off the bed? Spike didn't know, but his slumber was now fully disturbed. He shivered slightly, another soft yet cool blow of air whisking against his scales. Spike shivered slightly, and hoped dearly he could find his blanket soon, or else he would have to actually get up to look for it.  
>Another blow of air, except this one was... warmer. Spike didn't notice at first, and continued to irritatedly claw around for his beloved blanket, eager to get back to sleep. Another blow of air, this time much more noticeable and a bit warmer as well. Spike stopped... was there a heater in here? He didn't remember Twilight putting one in. As he thought for another moment, a third blow of air came in, this one stronger and hotter than the others. Spike could now feel the little bits of humidity in the air that was being blown on him, and finally it dawned on him...<p>

"Uck, Twilight... are you breathing on me?" He said, lazily leaning up in his bed, his right hand scratching his head with his eyes just starting to open. "Ya know Twi, I really enjoy sleeping without you blowing down... my... neck?"

It was at this moment that spike looked at, and saw through the darkness the large, not-Twilight figure standing before him. Another breath of hot, warm air blew against him as the cone above the figure's head lit up, revealing its figure with the magically conjured light.

"P-princess Celestia?" Spike asked, baffled at the princess' presence. "What are you doing in..."

Spike was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Celestia's tongue, which slithered down and licked slowly from his stomach, all the way up his chest and neck, gliding across his face and even the his top front spine on his head. Spike froze, a his face plastered with shock and disgust as he tried to register exactly what happened.

"C-celestia...?" Spike asked, his voice shaking and now stuttering slightly. His eyes adjusting to the light, he could not see the princess' face.. distorted by a large, wild grin, her eyes slightly bloodshot with her pupils withered down into tiny black beads. Her teeth were also jittery, and her bottom lip had a drop of drool slowly sliding down towards her chin. Spike reared his head back, subtly trying to distance himself from this apparently insane figure of what he somehow believed was Princess Celestia.

"Spiiiiiike..." Celestia finally spoke, her words sending a cold, harsh shiver down Spike's spine. It was her voice, except, distorted somehow... manipulated to sound somewhat more like a creature than like the normal elegance it had. Spike started to scoot back, Celestia's piercing gaze beginning to strike fear into Spike's little heart, as if everything he held inside of him, every piece of what made up his characteristics and his being were suddenly pulled open and being examined by the same eyes that were boring onto him now. The princess took a step forward, keeping the distance between the two the same as Spike continued to try to scoot away.

"Spiiiiike, where is she..." The princess said, using the same tone as before.

"Wha..." Spike gulped hard, his voice cracking as his brain tried to feed some sort of words towards his mouth, being blocked by the storm of utter confusion and shock that raged in his mind. "W-w-what? Where... where is w-who?"

"Twilight..." Celestia replied, adding a large, hearty breath to her word. "Where is Twilight Sparkle... my most prized pupil."

"Uhm... I, sh-she's not here?" Spike glanced over to Twilight's bed, and sure enough the bed was empty. Celestia spoke again, sending another moist wave of hot air against Spike's already wet body.

"No... Now tell me, where is she?"

Spike knew he was running out of options. Perhaps Twilight had gone out to one of her friends' places, or just went out for a stroll somewhere. At the same time Spike tried to find his happy place, a place he could go away to and not be in this horrible situation, a place with gems... with wonderful decorations, with all sorts of wonderful marble stones and a large cave... with Rarity... ...Rarity! Maybe Twilight went to Rarity's place, it would surely get the princess out of here and... NO! He had to protect Rarity! But he couldn't just sit there and say nothing, the princess might get upset and do something truly... not good to him. His mind raced, he tried to think of the one place Twilight would never be, and that maybe nopony would be at this time of night. Each moment though he could feel Celestia's breath get stronger, each blow of air swirling its hot humidity around him and involuntarily beginning to warm his blood. Spike struggled for a solution, for an answer of some sort, somewhere deserted, yet somewhere somepony would obviously go to, somewhere like...

"U-uhm, maybe she... went to uh, R-rainbow Dash's p-place?"

Celestia raised her head slightly, her eyes breaking away from Spikes as she thought to herself. Of course, it was so obvious! Perhaps Twilight was having a sleepover at a friend's house... and if she found her, perhaps there would be one of the other mares around she could feel at the same time.

"Rainbow Dash..." Celestia said, her body rising slowly as she looked off in the general direction towards Rainbow Dash's home. After only a few seconds, Celestia turned around and immediately flung herself outside the door, telekineticly closing it behind her with magic and then out of the library all together the way she came.  
>Spike slumped down in his bed, now shivering in fear from what he just experienced. He knew that Rainbow Dash may now be in danger, but she was a very traveled pony... perhaps she would instead be lazily sleeping on some cloud somewhere, far away from her home. Maybe she was wherever Twilight was, and that they were off in the Everfree Forest somewhere exploring some cave. Spike didn't know, he had no way of knowing, but he hoped that when he woke up in the morning, everything would be better and he could just pretend this was all a dream.<br>Spike looked over for a quick moment and saw his beloved blanket over the edge of his bed, just slumped aside barely out of his regular reach. He leaned over and grabbed it, pulling it over himself as he curled up and snuggled against it in his bed. He was still shivering slightly, trying desperately not to think of what happened to him. He went back to his happy place, the gem-filled cave with the marble stone walls and Rarity cuddled up beside him.

The dark figure of Princess Celestia traveled over ponyville, her wings spread wide as she flew over the buildings and towards the outskirts of the town. After having flown over and around ponyville multiple times for previous visits, the one cloud home next to the town tended to stand out from the surrounding landscape. Quickly yet quietly she flew, keeping her stealth through the night as she neared her target. It was already in sight, the home-shaped cloud with the few streams of rainbows flowing off the edges. Celestia flew closer, and then gently set down on the steps of the house.  
>Celestia approached the door, her hooves lightly and quietly stepping on the soft cloud steps. Her horn lit with magic once more, and the door slowly opened without even the slightest creaking sound, adding to the stealth of her approach. Slowly she slipped inside, careful not to cause any sort of noise while she began inspecting the main room of the home. This house was small, and there was only the main room and a closet on the side, with stairs leading to a balcony section of the home to the left of the entry. Celestia peered to the right side, and noticed the bed against the wall. Slowly she approached, peering through the darkness to see any lumps under the covers, to see any sign of a pony mane or hoof or tail... but there was none. Celestia lit up her horn and brought a small amount of light to the room, yet the place was empty, deserted... nothing was here. Celestia cursed her luck under her breath, and had just started to turn around when suddenly a voice rang out through the night.<p>

"Oh Daaaashiiiiie!" Sounded the high-pitched, squeaky voice. Celestia froze in place, her beady eyes peering left to right. She had heard that voice before, but where...?

"Raaaainbow Daaaash, are you up there?" Yes, of course! It was the sound of the party mare, the Pink one!

"Are you up there Dashie?" Pinkie Pie called from below the cloud house. "I saw some colors fly through the sky, so I thought it might've been you! Are you out doing some late-night pranking without me?"

Celestia poked her head out over the steps of the cloud home, able to see the dark figure of Pinkie Pie standing below.

"Oh there you are Dashie!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly. Though she was unable to make out the dark figure of a head sticking out over the clouds, she immediately assumed it was indeed Rainbow Dash. "So you were awake, aha! I was right, wasn't I? You tricky, sneaky dashie you!"

Twilight Sparkle was not here, nor was Rainbow Dash, but Pinkie Pie was one of Twilight's closest friends, one of the ones Celestia most dearly wanted to feel against her. Though she hadn't found her student yet, the pink one would have to suffice... for now.

"Hey, c'mon down here Dashie! I want you to tell me some of the pranks you did!"

The dark figure which Pinkie assumed to be Rainbow Dash withdrew back behind the clouds, as if ignoring her desires completely. Pinkie huffed lightly, yet before she could call out again, the figure reappeared over the edge, with its full body present and its wings spread out. At first Pinkie face lit up with glee, but the next moment she realized that the figure was far too large to be Rainbow Dash. What's more, the figure had hooves, so it wasn't Gilda or anyone like that. To add on to this, the figure was growing in size rapidly, meaning that it was coming down... right on top of her!  
>Celestia pounced on top of Pinkie Pie, sending her falling to her back below her. Pinkie grunted slightly from the impact, but quickly look around her to see the figure having her pinned and standing over her, as if triumphant. Pinkie was utterly confused, there was nopony she knew as big as this! Not Rainbow Dash, not Ditzy, not Cloud Kicker or Flacky, just no one! The only creature in all of Equestria with this kind of form was...<p>

"Princess Celestia?" Pinkie asked, her voice riddled with confusion.

"Yes my sweet child?" Celestia replied, her voice aired with the same disturbance that she used to confront Spike with.

"What are you doing here?" Pinkie questioned again, oblivious to the strange sound in Celestia's voice. Then her face lit up as one probable reason jumped into her head, and she gasped out in surprise. "Ooh, Princess, are you personally inviting me to a party! I would LOVE to go!"

If Pinkie Pie wasn't pinned, she would surely be hopping with joy right now, barely able to contain the excitement that was built up inside her. Celestia, however, brought some light to her horn and began to illuminate the area around them. At first pinkie made "Oooooh" sounds as she saw her and Celestia lit up, but her vibrant smile and happy demeanor quickly faded as she looked straight into Celestia's eyes.  
>Those same wide, bloodshot, beady black eyes gazed back towards Pinkie's, doing the same thing they had done with Spike, Luna, and the two guards earlier that night. At first though, Pinkie stared at Celestia with only the slightest frown. Then she actually began to giggle, thinking this was some sort of game or a playful attempt to scare her, but the giggling also faded as Pinkie felt a weird sensation on her tail. Looking down, she could see Celestia's tail brushing up and down her own , stroking the length with its tip wile it gently glided over.<br>"Princess Celestia? What are you doing?" Pinkie asked before looking to see that Celestia had moved her face up to hers, their noses now touching and her eyes once more connected to her own. This time Pinkie couldn't look away, her gaze was fixated towards the source of the Celestia's gaze as her beady eyes struck down a stare that seemed to shoot down like a bolt of lightening, sending it straight into Pinkie's head and mind and probing around every corner and section of her brain. The same bolt traveled through her body, sending a cold, painful shiver that suddenly brought fear into Pinkie's heart.  
>Celestia's tail slid upward, traveling up to Pinkie's rear and stroking it gently. At the same time, her mane lowered down and wrapped itself around Pinkie's mane, stroking it up and down from the tip to where it connected with her head. Celestia's gaze stayed fixated on Pinkie's eyes, using it like some sort of paralysis beam for her victims. Pinkie's body felt cold, and no longer could she feel any sort of happiness or joy that she felt earlier, only this foreign, strange feeling that now puled through her body from where Celestia's mane was touching her. Soon, Celestia began to lower her body down towards Pinkie's, her tail now sliding around and gliding around her haunches and just under Pinkie's lower tummy.<p>

"N-no! Wait, stop it!" Pinkie suddenly cried, her eyes closing in order to break away from the cold, terrifying gaze that Celestia was using on her.

She quickly rolled over form under Celestia and tried to press upward to a full stand, but the princess was already bearing her body down on top of her. Desperate, she tried to push herself out and make a run for it, but the princess suddenly applied more pressure as the weight of her body came down on top of her, pinning her on her stomach. She tried sliding back under, perhaps able to slip away like that, but all she was able to get free was her rear, which stuck out and upwards from behind her.  
>Celestia could feel Pinkie's struggling, and that only made her lust grow as she felt the small pink pony squirming to get free underneath. The feel of the pink one's body rubbing and wiggling up against her, the pleasure was maddening! Her muscles tensed, and after a moment she pressed her whole body down and began to roughly grind it against the pink one's. Her tail flung down and gripped itself around her subject's waist, keeping her rear stuck up high while Celestia used her haunches to rub and grind up against them. Simultaneously, Celesta's hair shot down towards pinkie's head, splitting as they reached with one half of the hair sliding around the left side and the other half to the right.<br>Pinkie gasped out as Celestia's hair traveled down, but before she could close her mouth, the hair – acting like it was some sort of living tentacle – slid down and up into her mouth, forcing her mouth open and pulsating towards her throat. She gagged slightly, now having to breath through her nose as her mouth was filled up while her back and rear were being harshly rubbed by Celestia's coat. There wasn't enough force to crush her – Pinkie knew that with Celestia's size, that might be possible – but there was certainly a nearly overwhelming force bearing down on her, with every powerful grind sending a strong pulse through the length of her body and around all corners and edges.  
>Pinkie's legs were shaking, as Celestia had been dominating her now for about a minute. Her attempts to escape only seemed to feed Celestia's strength and made the overwhelming pulses grow stronger, which held the strangest yet also most pleasurable sensation to them. At first Pinkie's back was on fire, but that flame quickly seemed to melt through her coat and bring a moist warmth throughout her entire body, now making her almost instinctively move in sync with the grinding motion from above her. The now slick hair in her mouth had begun pushing down her throat, staying in two distinguishable twirls of hair that represented the bit entering from the left side of her mouth and the bit entering from the right. The two slimy bundles pushed and writhed themselves in further, their writhing in sync with the grinding of Celestia's whole body, adding more to the intense sensation that rocked her down to her very core. Even Celestia's tail itself was pumping around her waist in perfect synchronization, keeping her rump held high and her haunches elongated and exposed while Celestia's powerful hips pulsed roughly against her, adding the final bit to the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation that constantly reverberated through Pinkie Pie's entire being.<br>Unable to control herself, and with a sudden passage available from the two invasive lobs of hair in her mouth and down her throat, Pinkie let out a loud, sensual moan that had mustered itself up from the deepest parts of her body. After the moan, the two tentacle-like pieces of hair gradually slid out and under her, stroking her own hot wetness down to her chest and tummy, coaxing over almost every bit of her coat. The pleasure only increased, and Pinkie let out another even louder moan, and another, and even more after that. Each moan came at every other thrust down onto her, keeping with the rhythm of this overwhelming source of this unimaginable pleasure. It felt as though Pinkie had thrown the best, biggest, most wonderful party in all of Equestria, and the beat of the party music matched the rhythm that Celestia was using to grind down on top of her.  
>Minutes passed, and Pinkie had began sweating heavily earlier on, her coat wet and sliding more smoothly against Celestia's. Even so, the continual rush of this heavy sensation had sapped all the energy Pinkie Pie had, and before long she eventually collapsed onto the ground, gasping heavily, her mind scrambled with an uncountable number of mixed feelings, and her body worn out from the intense, wet heat that still coursed through her veins and made her body twitch and spaz uncontrollably. Pinkie couldn't go on any longer, and she very quickly found her eyes shutting and falling into a deep sleep.<br>Celestia rose slowly off the warm, sopping wet mess under her that had finally become exhausted and fallen fast asleep. Unfortunately, Celestia herself had not had nearly as much pleasure as she wanted, though the pink one did provide a good source of temporary fun.  
>She looked up towards the sky, and saw the moon was still relatively high in the night sky. She still had a target, one pressing goal that she had to reach, and this pony was only the start of things. Her mind traveled around for a bit as she pondered her next destination. She now knew that Rainbow Dash was not home, and with Pinkie here, the others would not be at her home of Sugar Cube Corner. That left only Fluttershy's Cottage, Rarity's Carousel Boutique, and the Apple Family House. The cottage in question housed Fluttershy and a bunch of small woodland creatures, which did not meet up to Celestia's desires. The Boutique had Rarity and Sweetie Belle, yet the Apple Family house would have the old mare Granny Smith and Big Macintosh, and more importantly Applejack. Even if there were only those few, it was for more of a bounty than the other two destinations brought, and it may just be where Twilight Sparkle was!<br>Celestia looked down below her, the pink one curled up now and sleeping soundly. The time with her was over, and Celestia now had more pressing matters to attend to. She extended her wings and propelled herself off the ground and soaring through the sky, heading all the way across town towards Sweet Apple Acres. 

In the solitude of her room, Luna slowly and lazily woke up, her body stiff and not wanting to respond to her orders. Her mind was in a daze, and it was hard for her to remember much. She looked out the window and saw it was night time, and though that perhaps she had just taken a nap from a hard night of studying Equestrian tax laws. Then she looked at the calender, and saw the date set to April 1st.

"April first... but that means..." Suddenly, Luna gasped out loudly as the events from earlier that night all came crashing into her mind like a runaway freight train. The prank, the spell, the light, the guards...

"Celestia! Oh my... Where, where is she?" Luna looked around the room frantically, wishing in vain that the princess would be right there. However, she was nowhere in sight, and the last thing her older sister said to her before she passed out suddenly popped into her mind.

"Twilight Sparkle..." she repeated aloud. She needed to go find her, and keep her away from her sister. But first, she needed to get some help. Celestia was far too powerful for her, especially in the overwhelmingly dominate state she was in now. Luna thought for a moment, and then came up with her first idea.

"I need to round up the guards..." Luna said to herself, realizing that they were probably her best bet at subduing the princess. Luna gathered herself and organized her thoughts for a few seconds, and then took off down the hall, hoping to find as many guards as she could and get them down to Ponyville to save Twilight Sparkle and her friends, before it was too late.

-End part 2.


	3. Part 3

Begin Part 3

"Wonderbolts... Yeeahhh..." Rainbow Dash whispered quietly, sound asleep on her makeshift cloud bed in the sky. She was sprawled out on her back, a small dab of drool hanging off the corner of her smiling mouth as she dreamed of finally becoming a Wonderbolt and performing the most spectacular stunts at an airshow. As she slept, the quiet night air around her produced a cool, soothing breeze that ever so softly brushed against her mane and coat, relaxing the pegasus while already in a deep sleep. Her legs kicked slightly and her wings flinched and fluttered, seeming to try to mimic the events in her dream. Dash was in her ultimate happy place, and nothing but the morning sun would wake her from this pleasant slumber.  
>Well, the only exception to this is apparently the one who raises the sun itself, as Celestia hurriedly flew through the sky and sped right past the cloud Rainbow Dash as asleep on, causing an abrupt and strong gust of wind that nearly tipped her off the cloud. Dash awoke, most annoyed that her deep sleep – and most importantly of all, her wonderful dream – had been interrupted. She fumbled lightly to get on her hooves and quickly looked around, just catching the dark figure speeding away from her.<p>

"Why that little..." Dash said to herself, assuming it was somepony that purposely woke her up to mess with her. Without much thought, Dash quickly flared out her wings and gave chase to the already distant black figure.  
>Before long, Dash had already begun catching up to the figure, its legs and tail clearly visible yet still distant. Though as she drew closer, Dash took notice that the figure ahead of her was larger than the normal size of any pegasus pony she knew. Furthermore, the tail was different... it seemed to be lightly sparkling as it fluttered in the wind, unlike anything she had seen before, except...<br>Why would Princess Celestia be here in Ponyville, at night? Dash thought to herself, quickly realizing the identity of the figure she was chasing. She contemplated the possibility that it had something to do with Twilight Sparkle, but that idea essentially deteriorated as she realized they were heading towards Sweet Apple Acres. This not only confused Rainbow Dash, but also changed her mind from confronting the pony to following her – out of sight hopefully – to find out what was going on.  
>The figure that was apparently Princess Celestia approached Sweet Apple Acres, and began to slow down gradually. Soon, she landed inside the property right beside the main farmhouse, and instead of walking to the front, she seemed to begin lurking around the sides. Rainbow Dash flew down to the top of a nearby apple tree, crawling into the covers of the leaves and peeking out to get a good look. It sure was the princess alright, she could tell by the presence of the large horn on her head coupled with the wings she used to fly.<br>Celestia slowly trotted around the building, inspecting the windows and walls as she went. Then, she took flight and ascended to the second floor, peering into each of the windows one by one. Finally, she began to take interest in one window in particular, even going as far as poking her head inside to look around. Finally, she slowly slipped inside and out of view of her vision.  
>Eager to see what was going on, Dash quietly flew towards the house and swooped around just under the window sill of where Celestia entered, a small light now shining inside. As she leaned her ear closer, she began to hear soft voices coming from inside...<p>

"Where are they...?" One voice asked, sounding slightly hoarse while at the same time seeming very eager.

"I uh, I-I don't know ma'am." The other voice said, the voice of a colt... it was Big Macintosh! "Please, what... what's wrong?" Rainbow Dash poked her head up, daring a look into the room.

"I want you to tell me where they are right now..." Celestia ordered, now clear to Rainbow Dash that she had Big Mac pinned on his back. It seemed as the he was on the bed of his bedroom with light emanating from Celestia's horn.. "I know you keep up with your sister's whereabouts, now tell me where they've gone!" She hissed.

"W-wait I... I mean, she said something about going to one of her friend's places, but..." Celestia was obviously getting impatient, judging by how her face suddenly sprung closer to Big Mac's and her eyes grew larger.

"Where... WHERE did she go!" Celestia growled. Rainbow Dash reared back slightly, this wasn't the Celestia she knew... something happened to her, or something was controlling her. Whatever it was she didn't know, but she did know that she had to go warn Twilight and the others before something awful happened.

"She, she went... Pinkie's place. Uh, eeyup... they went to that there Sugarcube Corner..."

"Hmm... interesting... I'll have to look into it, but first..." Celestia suddenly began to descend upon Big Mac, her belly now just touching the top of his. "I think I should have myself a bit of a taste before I go..."

Rainbow Dash gasped, but then quickly shoved a hoof in her mouth to forcefully silence herself. But it was too late, Celestia heard the noise and quickly raised her head, taking only a split second to make eye contact with Dash. Dash reared back, and after a short "oh no" she quickly turned tail and flew as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Celestia quickly got off of Big Mac and quickly began pursuit of her, leaving the large Colt alone in the bed.  
>Rainbow Dash is an incredibly fast flier, often credited as probably the fastest flier in all of Equestria! Even so, the powerful wings on Celestia's back allowed her to keep up with the speedy Rainbow Dash, even when flying at full speed. Dash looked back, seeing that Celestia was hot on her trail and not letting up. Faster and faster Dash went, but regardless of her speed Celestia stayed right behind her, now seeming to catch up!<br>Dash's mind raced, she needed to think of a way out, a way to shake her off or to lose her somehow. She needed to go somewhere with a lot of obstacles, somewhere dangerous that Celestia might be to big to move through safely, some place like... The Everfree Forest! Dash yelled in her mind, the idea suddenly sparking up. Adjusting her course, she quickly began speeding off towards the Everfree Forest, which was not only a few seconds away.  
>Dipping down almost to the ground, Dash zoomed in under the treeline with Celestia right behind her, zipping in through bushes and around branches in trees, pulling off every trick she knew to try to get deranged princess off her tail. The fact that she was still going nearly top speed through the forest was not a feat by skill alone, but also by foolhardy luck as every opening she passed through had just the right arrangement of trees for her to be able to barely swerve and swivel past the bark-covered obstacles. Amazingly, Celestia herself had also passed through every obstacle, despite her size, and was still gaining! She was now only about 10-15 yards behind Rainbow Dash.<br>Suddenly, Dash lost sight of the princess, as if she had either slowed down, flown above the treeline, or accidentally ran into an obstacle. Yes! She thought to herself, praising her luck as she continued to look back to see if she could see the princess still behind her. But with her attention directed away from where she was going, Dash accidentally flew straight into a large bundle of vines hanging low under a tree branch, snagging her almost instantly and pulling her to a complete stop.

"Ah! W-what the...!" Rainbow Dash cried out, hastily inspecting the vines that now kept her in place. Quickly she began to struggle, but her plunge into the bundle had somehow gotten her exquisitely tangled up. She then suddenly heard a twig break and some leaves rustle, and as she looked up, there was Celestia... walking proudly towards Rainbow Dash with her horn now beginning to shine with magical light.  
>The deranged princess looked straight at Dash, who looked straight back, their gazes fixated on each other's. Just as before, Celestia's beady eyes took hold of Rainbow Dash, and froze her in place with a mix of shock, fear, and ultimate confusion as to what to do now. As Celestia approached, a new glow took shape around her horn as the vines that bound to rainbow dash began to shift, sliding around her body and settling in restraining positions around her waist, her neck, the junction point of her flank and her lower legs, and at the joint directly above the hoof. The vines tightened and pulled Dash's limbs apart, exposing her body fully and laying it out directly in front of the princess.<br>There, Dash lay completely restrained and unable to move, her wings batting furiously until a couple more vines came and tied them up as well. Her body was pointing straight up, her limbs pulled widely apart, and her wings now held open and stiff like a display before the princess. Slowly Celestia approached, her menacing grin once more widening and another drop of drool beginning to slide down from her lip. Dash's struggling soon came to a halt, unable to move now from the overwhelming combination of shock and fear she was feeling. Gently Celestia raised one of her hoofs, placed it at the bottom of Rainbow Dash's neck, and slowly began to slide it down her body.

"Gotchya..." 

When Luna came to the hallway leading up to Celestia's bedroom, she found half of the guards unconscious, and the other half still groggy and trying to help the others up. They must have been knocked out from Celestia crashing through them... Luna thought to herself. Quickly she approached the nearest guard and began inspecting for injuries while helping him get up. Her horn lit up, and a simple rejuvenation spell began to work on the first guard, slowly bringing him back to his senses. As she looked around, there were still another 20 or so guards that needed to regain consciousness.

"This is gonna take a while..." Luna spoke to herself. 

"Nnnn! Nnnn! C-celestia..!" Rainbow Dash yelped, unable to handle this intense sensation that was currently bolting through her body.

Celestia had her hooves slid around Dash's sides, holding her closer while straining the vines further. Her hair was wet and slick, having just been pulled out of Dash's mouth and was now split into two parts, each part rubbing itself against the entire length of Dash's wings and coaxing every feather. Celestia's face was pressed up against Dash's while it maneuvered around her body, her lips gliding over her tummy while her tongue slithered down between her haunches and back up to her lips against Dash's stomach. Her tongue worked fast yet kept up a steady rhythmic patter, lapping and twisting over Dash's coat, careful to reach over every part of her body and tantalize it with just the right touch.  
>Rainbow Dash's body was shaking, her blood running hot from the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation running through her, her tongue draped out over her lips while she panted out madly. Each pulse from the rhythm sent another wave of pleasure spreading around inside her like an out of control wildfire. Dash couldn't take it, she couldn't explain what exactly she was feeling or exactly how Celestia was doing it, but the entire experience had made her feel better than she did even when she won the best young flier's competition. As if that wasn't enough, Celestia's next move surprised Rainbow Dash as much as it did pleasure her.<br>Celestia raised up the back of her head while still keeping her muzzle up close to Dash's tummy, and pointed her horn straight up to her mouth. Without any warning, the horn was stuffed into Dash's mouth and slid up to her throat, Dash beginning to gag on it lightly. The horn's glow also changed, this time to a more pinkish color as it forced a magical sensation through Dash's lips and mouth, causing her to feel a most daunting pleasure that nearly forced her to begin sucking and lathering the horn with her tongue. Though the entirety of the horn itself could not fit in Dash's mouth, especially at such an angle, it allowed her to at least let her tongue and lips massage around the tip. While she sucked, Dash's hips began to buck up against Celestia's muzzle, moving to the rhythm that was already present and now making the effects of the movements of her lips and tongue amplified. This continued on for several more minutes before Rainbow Dash's body – although athletically rounded and very much in shape – finally reached its end point with this session.  
>Dash released the lips from her mouth and let her head fall back, gasping loudly as her limbs went limp and her muscles relaxed. She panted heavily, drool dripping down from her lips while her entire middle body was covered with the wetness from Celestia's tongue. She finally passed out soon after releasing her mouth from the horn, drifting off into a deep, exhausted sleep.<br>Celestia pulled back slowly, the energy in this pony all used up now. She gently released her magical influence on the vines, and let them and Rainbow Dash slump to the ground. Taking this time to think, Celestia then began to contemplate Twilight's location once more. They weren't at the Apple house, and Celestia knew they weren't at Sugar Cube Corner, because surely she would have been with Pinkie Pie when she came out and followed her. That left her with two options now, and she choose first Rarity's Carousel Boutique. After taking another moment to look at the result of her work on the rainbow-maned pegasus, Celestia turned around and flew out of the forest, heading straight for Rarity's home. 

_(*)_

"So what would you girls like to do next? How about some sort of scary story?" Twilight asked, cheerfully glancing between Rarity and Applejack.

"Ooh, that sounds interesting deary, but I'm really not so big on scary stories..." Rarity replied. "How about you, Applejack? Don't you have some sort of mare's tale from the barn?"

"Well..." Applejack said, a hoof on her chin as she took a moment to think. "Actually, I think I do! Heck, this one will be scary enough to knock your socks off!"

"Sounds great Applejack! Let's hear it," Twilight said, eager to hear the story.

The three ponies were circled around a magically lit lantern in the center of Rarity's bedroom. They were all laying on a pillow with a blanket draped over each of them while lightly snacking on some smores and other light treats. As Applejack progressed through the story, the other two ponies became noticeably frightened, Twilight having her mouth bit onto part of the pillow while Rarity was lightly shaking.

"And then, there was the sound of hoofsteps totterin' on the floor... tap, tap, tap, tap..." Applejack said, focusing on the story. "Little'ol Blessy Bean listened closely, but after a few moments, there was suddenly a loud knock on the barn door!"

Without warning, there was a loud knock coming from downstairs, causing both Rarity and Twilight to jump up with a scream.

"Uhh, Rarity, I think that's actually somepony at your door..." Applejack said, giving a slightly confused look.

"Oh! Um, well... well okay then, I guess I'll go have a look..." She replied, fixing her hair slightly from it getting a bit frizzled from the recent scream.  
>Her and the other two followed, slowly making their way down the stairs and to the front door as it once again knocked loudly. Who in all of Equestria could be knocking at my door at this time of night? Rarity thought to herself as she approached the door. Using her magic, she turned the knob and opened the door for whoever it was outside. As it opened, all three of the ponies gasped at the figure who stood at the entrance, its face different than they had ever seen it before.<p>

End Part 3


	4. Part 4

Begin Part 4

"Big Macintosh?" Applejack blurted out, "What the hay are ya doin here at this time'a hour!"

"Darling, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Rarity said, more concerned on the appalled look on Big Mac's Face.

"I, uh," Big Mac began, his voice shaky and hesitant. "I need to talk to Twilight... right now."

"What is it Big Mac?" Twilight asked, gently pushing Applejack out of the way as she approached him.

"It's about yer Princess Celestia, I think something's really wrong with her."

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight gasped. "Why? I mean, how do you know this?"

"She was just at the plantation house, came in through the window I think while I was asleep and-"

"Woah there, hold on now," Applejack intervened. "Why would she come to our house, in the middle of the night, and through our window?"

"That's what ah'm tryin to figure out!" He claimed. "But, when she woke me up, it felt like it wasn't really her. I mean, it was her, but... somethin's wrong with her, like up in the noggin."

"How could you tell? What did she do, what did she say?" Twilight questioned, eager to find out about the princess with the thought now coming up that she might be stricken with some sort of horrible mental illness.

"Well, she was, uh..." Big Mac blushed in embarrassment, not all too sure himself of what exactly she was doing or going to do.

"Well c'mon, out with it," Applejack said, now more interested than ever. "We wanna know what's goin on with the princess!"

"Um, well... she was on my bed, on top of me..." his blush increased, and the other 3 ponies began to notice this. "And she asked me where you were, Twilight."

"Me?" Twilight asked, very confused. "What does she want with me?"

"She said somethin about... feelin ya or somethin. I'm not too sure, but she did't seem real healthy to me, so when she asked me where ya'll were, I couldn't think of anywhere else to say except... um..."

"What, what did you tell them!" Twilight asked, now very concerned. Applejack and Rarity, however, had partially caught on to the main focus of Big Mac's words, and exchanged glances to one another.

"I told'er you would be at Sugar Cube corner... I wasn't really thinkin girls, I'm sorry..."

"Well if Celestia went to Pinkie Pie's place," Applejack thought aloud, "then she'll just point her in this direction I'm sure."

"Well, there's one more thing," Big Mac confessed. "Right after I told'er, she and I saw Rainbow Dash peekin through the window, and then suddenly just flew after her. I dunno what happened after that, so I decided to come here and make sure ya'll were safe."

"She flew after Rainbow?" Twilight questioned, already incredibly confused. "But, if she's looking for me, why didn't you just tell her where I was?"

"I told ya, I don't think she's exactly straight in the noggin. She was acting weird and, not just herself... ya gotta believe me."

"I believe ya big brother," Applejack said, taking a step forward. She had known her brother all her life, and knew that he wasn't anything close to the type of pony that would be able to hold a lie, especially about something as big as this. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Wait," Twilight spoke up, just as Big Macintosh was about to say something else. "If Celestia came looking for me, then wouldn't the first place for her to go be..." She suddenly sprung her head up, hey eyes growing wide as she gasped loudly. "Spike! Oh no, we gotta go see if he's okay!"

"You're right Twilight," Rarity said. "We can't just leave the little deary all alone like this, we should go check to see if he's okay, and then I think we should go to Pinkie Pie's and see if she's alright. Then we should go off to try to find Rainbow Dash... oh I hope she's not in any trouble."

"Alright then, lets go get our stuff girls," Applejack said. "We gotta go and... wait, everypony get inside, quick!" Her voice was suddenly hushed, waving everyone inside quickly. Without question they all filed in and hurriedly closed the door. After a few seconds there was a loud thud on the roof, followed by the noise of hoofsteps around the first floor roof.

"Applejack, is that Princess Celestia you saw up there?" Rarity whispered through the darkness.

"Yeah, now everypony keep quiet..."

The hoofsteps moved around, and they soon heard them traveling inside the boutique, now presumably up in their bedroom. It was very obvious now that Celestia was searching for them, and though the question of why still remained, what Big Mac had told them assured that it would be best to seek other sources of information before personally confronting the princess.

"She's gonna find us down here..." Big Mac muttered, his voice softly shivering in fear.

"Y-you girls go on ahead..." Rarity said, her voice also stricken with a bit of fright. "I'l see if I can distract her long enough for you to get away..."

"B-but Rarity!" Twilight protested with a raised whisper. "What if something really is wrong with the princess, what if she does something really bad to you?"

"I'll be fine deary, don't worry about me... now go, all of you! Before she finds out we're down here."

"Are ya sure about this Rar'?" Applejack asked, her voice worried.

"No, I'm not..." She confessed. "But I have to do something, now get going, c'mon!" She quickly used her hooves and her magic to rapidly push the three other ponies out of the door and lock it behind them, as if forcing the decision right there and then. Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Twilight Sparkle all exchanged glances one more time before quickly trotting off towards Sugar Cube Corner.  
>Rarity turned around and looked up at the ceiling, hearing the hoofsteps now reaching the door towards the stairs. She didn't have much time, so she quickly trotted over towards her work desk and began magically floating out several pieces of thread, ribbons, fabric, and an assortment of gowns she had previously made. Looking through them, she wondered if she could perhaps distract Celestia with perhaps some sort of fashion-related performance of some sort, and possibly even find out what was wrong with her at the same time. This, however, turned out not to be the case as she heard a voice from the opposite side of the room behind her.<p>

"Why hello my faithful subject..." 

_(*)_

Applejack, Twilight, and Big Mac all ran as fast as they could towards sugarcube corner, eager to see if Pinkie Pie was alright. As they approached they saw nothing out of the ordinary, and were preparing to head inside when a light sobbing caught their attention. They turned their heads down the street in the direction they were heading, and Twilight shined some light with her horn to reveal a very distressed Pinkie Pie, her mane and tail now drooping down to the ground and her head hung low with tears lightly dripping to the ground as she slowly walked towards her home.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight called out to her friend. Had she not said anything, Pinkie probably would not have even noticed them.

"Oh mah stars..." Applejack muttered as she ran up beside her pink friend. "Pinkie Pie, are you all right? What's wrong?" The only response was a gently raised head and a pitiful look in her teary eyes, an apparent sadness and discomfort overwhelming her. Twilight rushed up beside her, as Applejack put a hoof around her, now leading her to the door of her home.

"C'mon now, we better get you inside, and then you can tell us what happened to ya..." As they walked, Applejack glanced at Big Mac, who returned with a sort of 'I'm sorry, but it's true' sort of message coming from his expression. The four ponies quietly filed into the building, heading up to the second floor and gently setting Pinkie Pie in her bed. The three other ponies were crushed, they had never seen their most overjoyed and completely happy-go-lucky friend in such a sorrowful state. As they grouped around her, Twilight took the initiative to ask her what happened.

"It, it was, just..." Pinkie finally said after a minute of sobbing. "Did... did I do something wrong? Did I m-make somepony angry...?"

"What happened sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "What got your apples all down in a pit?"

"I, I dunno... I thought I was following Dashie but..." Pinkie began to cry loudly, remembering every moment of her ordeal. After another minute, she was able to stomach a few more words. "I got to her house but, it was Celestia there..." Applejack and Twilight gasped lightly, their suspicion now confirmed, while Big Mac simply lowered his head. "I thought she wanted to invite me to a party but, but... I dunno, she just... touched me... and it didn't feel like any sort of party to me..."

"W-where did she touch you Pinkie?" Twilight asked. Pinkie Pie's eyes watered more, but she slowly lowered a hoof down between her haunches, now breaking down into tears again. The others cringed, now realizing the full magnitude of what is going on.

"Wait, what about Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked, speaking up after a few seconds. "Is she okay?" Pinkie lowered her head and shrugged lightly, not knowing herself where Dash even was. The others looked at each other nervously, not sure of what to do next.

"We need to get Pinkie Pie out to Fluttershy's cottage," Big Mac said. "She may be able to help her get better."

"That's good thinkin big brother... but what about Rarity? We just left her with Celestia!"

"I hate to admit it..." Big Mac said, looking at her sister and her friends with discomfort. "But we need all the time we can get to get some help. Let's just hope for now she can at least occupy her for a while..."  
>Applejack gasped loudly and was about to object, but Twilight suddenly raised her hoof in front of her. She looked at Applejack straight in the eye, assuring her it was their only logical option. Applejack took a step back and lowered her head in defeat.<p>

"C'mon guys," Twilight said eventually. "Let's get Pinkie Pie to the cottage, then we should see if we can't figure out what to do with Celestia." 

"G-gently, please!" Rarity gasped, her restraints tightening.

"Oh, what's that? Harder you say? My pleasure!" Celestia said, whipping rarity's rear with the towel again.  
>Rarity was tied up, her own ribbons being used as rope while she stayed sprawled out in an embarrassing pose. She was bent over with her back legs on the floor, her rump stuck out and upwards higher than normal while her front legs were pulled behind her back and up into the air, the ribbons holding them attached to the ceiling. Her rump was not bleeding, but was covered with several streaks of red marks left from the constant whipping caused by Rarity's best and most authentic luxury towel.<br>Celestia was in front of her, her hooves draped over her shoulders and down her back to the sides of her flank while she occasionally dipped her head down for a few light licks and maybe even a suck of Rarity's horn. Her horn was glowing with magic that was being used on the towel which would whip rarity's rear again on command. Occasionally, Celestia's tentacle-like hair would slither down her sides and begin stroking itself along her chest and stomach, then glide their way down in between her haunches and lightly apply pressure while making tight swirls against her coat. After that, they would gently glide up her body again while stroking against her neck and cheeks before returning back down to repeat the motion again.  
>Rarity squirmed and grunted loudly, the feeling on her flank tingling with pain yet the sensation from her horn broadcasting waves of pleasure across her body. She tried her best to resist, but it did not take long for the first moan to escape from her lips. The feeling of pain and pleasure combining in her body made her mind scramble, unable to process anything except the sensations forcing their way through it. She moaned again as Celestia began to suck on her horn once more. Magic lightly began seeping from her horn, Rarity quickly losing control of even her most basic functions. Her legs also began to shake, first her rear legs and then her front, quivering while in mid-air while her body was sweating profusely. The towel whipped her again, and instead of a pain-induced grunt she moaned once more, unable to differentiate the pain from being anything other than pleasure anymore.<br>It was as if the actions most negative towards her were now turning into some of the most exciting things ever. Her legs forced apart and into one place, though discomforting at first, seemed to provide a clean passage for her body to feel the full force of the satisfying waves passing through her. Her rear, which though being whipped roughly, provided a sort of counterbalance in the first part of the devious concoction now reacting inside her. The feeling of her horn brought the second, adding the most thrilling and wonderful feeling she had ever been faced with and pushing it through her body. When they met in the center, her insides seemed to explode with an uncontrollably pleasurable hotness that streamed through her blood to every part of her being. It was so maddening, but at the same time it was all so good!

"M-my word... Celestia..." Rarity choked out, barely able to say anything let alone make intellectual sense of the situation.  
>She was quickly hushed when a large glob of Celestia's hair swirled in front of her and probed itself into her mouth, sliding in deep and down towards her throat. At the same time Celestia began to move her hooves down lower, now sliding them under her and between her haunches, stroking in a firm and rhythmic fashion as she began to suck on the horn once more in the same rhythm. This continued for several minutes, before Rarity finally found herself losing consciousness and blacking out from the overwhelming sensations boiling up and then exploding over and over inside of her.<br>After giving a final hearty moan and finally passing out in her restraints, Celestia gently undid the knots and lowered her to the ground, letting her lay as a hot, sweaty mess on the floor. Celestia had to admit, she was surprised the elegant, marshmallow-like one lasted as long as she did, but still she did not satisfy her hunger fully. Five places down, one more to go... 

"You mean... this has happened before?" Luna asked, dumbfounded by what the Captain of the Royal Guards was telling her.

"Yes, it has. A secret such as this, however, is only known to the most trustworthy subjects under Celestia, me being one of them. Though it hasn't happened in hundreds of years, Celestia made sure that a small number of ponies were informed through the generations so that they could help solve the crisis should it arise again."

"I see..." Luna said, looking down and thinking briefly. After a moment she raised her head towards the Guard Captain again, a worried twinkle in her eye. "So what happens next? What will Celestia do now that her... um, what was it?"

"Through the years, the few of us who know came to call her 'Molestia' as some sort of a side joke, so that's what we go with now."

"Ah, yes, well... what will Molestia do now that she is free?"

"According to the previous incident, she will go out and seek those closest to her and try to get as much sexual pleasure out from them as possible. Once finished, she will then proceed to go out and molest nearly anyone and everyone she can, even going as far at one point in ordering some guards to aid her."

"That's... that's terrible! How do we stop her?"

"The only way we can get her back to normal is if we seal the part of her that's responsible for this back into the furthest depths of her mind. However, we need a Unicorn pony adept in spells that deal with illusions, mental mechanics with magic, and also sealing spells in order to pull it off."

"Alright, I think maybe I should go down and try to find a spell book with the right spell..."

"That won't be necessary ma'am, we already have an agent with the abilities needed for the task. She was recruited by one of Canterlot's greatest magical minds several months ago, and has already proven herself very skilled in many of the diverse fields of magic."

"O-oh! Well, that's great! Where can we find this mare?"

"Well, at this time of night she's most likely asleep, so we'll have to wake her up. However, she has made it painfully clear in the past not to uh..." The Guard Captain paused momentarily, clearing his throat as if preparing to recite something he was taught – forcefully by the sound of it – some time in the past. "She doesn't particularly enjoy others disturbing her Great and Powerful slumber..."

End Part 4


	5. Part 5

Begin Part 5

"Spike? Spiiiike!" Twilight called, now closing the door of her library home behind her. The place was dark, just as she remembered leaving it, except Owlowicious wasn't present. This gave her the chills... perhaps Celestia really did come by here, and something happened to _both_ her assistants! Hurriedly, she rushed up the stairs to the room and magically opened the door, barging inside.

To her relief, Spike was still laying in his bed asleep, covered up by his blanket. She rushed to his side and nudged her nose against him, eventually waking him up after a few tries. He groaned and rolled over, becoming more agrivated that Twilight had continued to nudge at him.

"Spike, wake up!" She whispered loudly. "You gotta come with us!"

"To where?" Spike groaned, rolling over to face her with an unimpressed look on his face.

"I don't think it's safe here... I believe the princess to have come down with some sort of mental illness."

"The princess...? You mean Celestia?" Spike questioned, the memories of what he hoped were just a dream coming back into the focus of his mind.

"Yes, her. I've got to get you out of here before she decides to do something... illogical."

"But she was already here, I think..." Spike said, slowly leaning up. "She wasn't acting herself... it was really creepy."

"What did she do?" Twilight questioned, her eyes growing slightly wider.

"She uh," Spike paused and shivered slightly, remembering what had happened to him. "She kinda, _licked _me. It felt really weird."

"Where did she lick you?" Twilight asked, fearful that Celestia may had done to him what she did to Pinkie Pie. Spike bit his lower lip and slowly pointed to his stomach, and then trailed his claw up across over his face in a straight line. Afterwards, he again got a cold shiver through his body and shook slightly.

"C'mon Spike," Twilight said, trying to push the thought of what Spike reenacted out of her mind. "Let's get going... I'm bringing you to Fluttershy's place for now until we can figure out what to do, it's not safe here."

"Alright Twilight," Spike said as he grabbed his blanket and lazily hopped onto Twilight's back. Twilight walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, then looked one more time for her night-time assistant, again not seeing him anywhere. With a small sigh, she exited the library and quickly trotted over towards Fluttershy's cottage.

"Who in all of Equestria _dares_ to disturb The Great and Powerful Trixie's elegant slumber!" Said the voice of a very cranky mare from inside a bedroom. Luna, the guard captain, and two other guards were at the doorway of one of the most luxurious suites available in the Canterlot Double-Tree Hotel.

"This is Silver Shield, captain of the Royal Guards," Said the captain. "We are here under direct order from the princess to deal with a matter of Equestrian Security, and your assistance is required."

"Very well, one moment," came the voice, still holding half an arrogant tone. After a few moments, the door magically swung opened to reveal an ice-blue mare with a light silvery mane and tail, her face giving off a message as if she was saying "what is it now?"

"Greetings Trixie," Luna said as she gave a soft bow, which Trixie did not return. "I am Princess Luna, and the guards and I require your assistance on a most dire situation."

"Now what could be so important that you would need to awake the Great and Powerful Trixie at such an hour?" She complained.

"Miss Tri-uh, 'Great and Powerful' Trixie," Silver Shield said, "we need your magical abilities to help us with Princess Celestia. She has had a dark and malicious part of herself sealed away in the darkest reaches of her mind, and now it has been released and is currently controlling her every move. In order to solve this dilemma before it gets out of hand, we need your skills in the fields of illusions, mental mechanics with magic, and sealing spells."

"Hmmm..." Trixie was now in deep thought, bringing a hoof up to her chin and stroking it while her eyebrow raised up over her right eye. "Why not have Luna here perform the task instead of Trixie? I'm sure that an Alicorn would have more than enough magic to pull off the type of spells you're suggesting."

"Well, I am very good at illusions," Luna stated, "but with mental magics and sealing spells, I'm sorry to say that I'm not very well rounded in those areas..."

"Well, Trixie sort of guessed that seeing how you already came to me with this. However..." Trixie lowered her head, thinking deeply for a few more seconds before raising it. "Though I am all great and powerful, Princess Celestia's abilities far outmatch mine. I do not think my magic alone would be able to overpower her's."

"We have a solution to that," Silver Shield spoke up. "You see, this side of Princess Celestia has a very nasty habit, and that habit usually drains her of most of her power for a short time. If we can catch her while she's underpowered, then you can cast your magic on her and seal away that side of her being back to where it was before."

"Wait a moment, what is this _habit_ of hers you speak of?" Trixie questioned, her face confused. "It must be something rather drastic if it drains her power away from her in the matter you speak."

"W-well, she..." Luna began, before Silver Shield cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but we're short of time. Please, gather your things Trix-er, 'Great and Powerful' Trixie. We'll debrief you on our way there."

"On our way _where_?"

"East-South-East of here towards the town of Ponyville."

_(*)_

Twilight Sparkle, with spike still on her back, had finally reached Flutterhy's Cottage on the outskirts of town. She quietly made her way to the front and gently knocked on it, taking a quick look around to make sure she wasn't followed. The door opened with Fluttershy and Applejack there to greet her, both of them letting out a small sigh of relief that it was just her.

"Hurry on in Twi'," Applejack said, "you don't wanna be outside at a time like this."

"Yes, thank you Applejack, and thank you Fluttershy for letting us come here on such short notice."

"Oh, it's okay, really... the Crusaders have long since been tucked into bed, so I'm sure they're still asleep. I just wonder if the princess will be alright, I heard from Applejack that she may have come down with some kind of sickness."

"We don't know if this is the work of magic or some sort of illness," Twilight pointed out, "but whatever it is, we have got to find a way to keep away from her and get professional help. I suggest we try to somehow get in contact with some guards at the Canterlot Castle, maybe they can help us with what's going on."

"But that'll take hours!" Applejack said. "And the princess might find us before we even get halfway there!"

"We'd need a pegasus pony to go over there for us," Big Mac said, speaking up. "Somepony really fast, like..."

"Rainbow Dash!" Came a voice from the opposite side of the cottage. It was Pinkie Pie (hair still down), looking out one of the windows and now pointing her hoof out through the darkness. Quickly, all the other ponies joined and strained to peek outside the window as they each tried to get their head into view. Sure enough, there was a pegasus pony with a light blue coat and a rainbow mane and tail slowly gliding out from the Everfree Forest. It was too dark to see, but she had all four of her limbs hanging down as if she were depressed.

"Hey RAINBOW!" Applejack called. "Is that you sugarcube!" The figure stopped in mid-air, and then began to more hurriedly approach the cottage. The ponies pulled their heads back in time for Rainbow Dash to swoop inside and unceremoniously flop herself onto the floor.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you alright?" Twilight asked as her and the others rushed to Dash's side. Fluttershy had already swooped ahead and put a hoof around the rainbow pegasus who was lightly sulking on the floor.

"There there..." Fluttershy whispered in a soothing tone. "You're alright now... We're going to make thing better." 

"Oh mah stars..." Applejack gasped lightly, now realizing the tears gently flowing down from Rainbow Dash's eyes. "Dash, you didn't happen to run into Princess Celestia, did you?" Rainbow Dash sniffled and nodded her head a few times in response before covering her face up with her hooves. The five other ponies looked at each other, a few of them gulping as they tried not to think of what the princess may have done. Fluttershy then continued to sooth and comfort Rainbow Dash as best she could, constantly stroking her mane while nuzzling against her gently. Applejack also knelt down beside Rainbow Dash and gently put a hoof around her while Pinkie Pie layed down in front of Dash with a sad frown on her face, trying to look past the hooves that covered Dash's face.

Hey, Big mac," Twilight spoke softly, "Do you think we should try to get Rainbow Dash to fly to Canterlot?"

"I ain't sure Twilight," Big Mac replied. "Normally I think we'd all agree to that, but right now I think Rainbow's heart just needs some healin before she does much of anything."

"I know she needs time to recover, but this is urgent... the princess' life could be at stake here. If we don't hurry, something even worse may happen to her."

"Or us..." came Rainbow Dash's voice between sobs. Twilight looked over and saw her friend staring straight at her, tears flowing freely from her eyes but her face in a heavy scowl. "We've gotta stop her Twilight... before more ponies get, _used_ like that..."

"She's right Twilight," Pinkie said. "We gotta stop Major Meanie _Molestia_ before she hurts somepony else."

_Molestia..._ that name suddenly began to ring through Twilight's mind. _Celestia, Celest, Molest, Molestia..._ Twilight reared her head back, her eyes squeezed shut as she tired to shake the thought out of her mind.

"I'll do it..." Rainbow Dash said suddenly, all eyes now returning to her. "I can't let my friends go through what I did... I don't care if it is Celestia doing this, she's gotta be stopped. I'm going to Canterlot to find help right now." Rainbow Dash got up, forcing her way past the three ponies who had gathered around her. Her eyes still had the streams let from the tears, but the flowing had stopped, and her solemn face had been replaced with one of determination. She trotted towards the window, her wings flared as she prepaired to fly off.

"Are ya sure you'll be okay sugercube?" Applejack asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, just make sure you don't stay in this cottage too long. Celestia may come here looking for you all, so get out now and see if you can't find somewhere safe to hide until I return."

"Alright Rainbow Dash, stay safe," Twilight said just before Dash jumped out the window and took flight, leaving a rainbow trail that was barely visible in the night sky heading straight in the direction of Canterlot. The 5 remaining ponies in the room looked at each other, all of them wondering where they should head next.

"Hmmm... maybe we should try to go out to the Crusaders' little tree house not far from the apple fields," Applejack said after a few moments. "It's really outa the way, and certainly not a place anypony like Celestia would know about."

"Good thinking Applejack," Twilight said. "Everypony, get anything you might need and let's get moving."

"What about the Crusaders?" Fluttershy asked. "We can't just leave them here all alone..."

"You're right... Fluttershy, you and Pinkie Pie go wake up the Crusaders. Applejack, you and Big Mac try to gather up a bit of food and some blankets. I'll keep a lookout for anything suspicious, alright?" The group nodded in agreement, and all 5 ponies went around to do their parts. Twilight walked up to one of the windows and peered through it, looking out through ponyville's night sky. To her relief, there was still nothing flying around or anything looking like it might be Celestia. After about a minute, she heard Pinkie Pie calling her upstairs to help with something dealing with the Crusaders.

Applejack and Big Macintosh stayed in the main area on the first floor, grabbing some spare blankets that had been laying around as well as a basket of apples that had been left on a table near the corner of the room. As they gathered up a few more things, there was a light knock at the front door. Applejack and Big Macintosh looked at each other when they heard the knock and then at the door. The knocking was soft, and it wasn't anything like they had heard coming from the roof of Rarity's place when Celestia arrived there. Slowly, Applejack walked towards the door, biting her bottom lip as she slowly reached her hoof out towards the door knob. Big Macintosh took a step back and watched as Applejack gently creaked the door open and took a peek outside. Then she opened it fully, revealing that nothing was at the door.

"Hmm, that's weird..." Applejack said softly as she turned around to look at her brother, but had just managed to witness the conclusion of a teleportation spell shape into the form of Princess Celestia inside the cottage. Both siblings gasped, and in the next moment the front door closed quickly, pushed by Celestia's magic.

"My my, two at once?" Celestia spoke softly, a grin appearing on her face. "Seems like I've just won a prize..." As she spoke, both Applejack and Big Macintosh backed up to the walls behind them, their eyes the size of saucers and their throat too choked up to call out to the others. "Hmm, I wonder what I win... Oh, I know, how about some _win_cest!"

Before either of the two other ponies could make a move, Celestia's hair darted out like tentacles in both their directions, wrapping around their waists and began pulling them towards her. The two struggled, and even tried biting at the hair at one point in an attempt to get free, but nothing worked. Gradually they drew closer, both still struggling with all their might when Twilight casually trotted down the stairs.

She was about to speak when she saw the scene inside, and quickly retreated back behind the wall of the stairs. She peeked out, seeing both Applejack and Big Macintosh now in the clutches of her mentor Princess Celestia. Her eyes widen, and she stuck a hoof in her mouth to keep her from gasping when she saw both of her friends pulled up beside Celestia with her hair now beginning to wind and swirl around their bodies.

"Twilight, what are you-" Fluttershy began but was quickly hushed by Twilight's other hoof now going into her mouth. Twilight looked to her, her face full of fear as the sounds from inside the main room now became audible to Fluttershy. Her expression took one of shock as she began to lightly fumble around, wondering what to do next. Twilight took her hoof out of her own mouth and began pushing Fluttershy back up the stairs, closing the door quietly after they were in the top bedroom.

"Oh no, no no no no no no! This is _bad_!" Twilight gasped, her eyes twitching while her mind raced for a solution.

"What is it Twilight?" Said a high-pitched filly voice. Twilight turned to see the three crusaders beside her, each of them fresh from waking up with Apple Bloom looking right at her. "What's goin on downstairs?"

"Oh, uh, uhm... nothing girls, it's just..." She looked over to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, both of their faces now in equal shock and confusion. "Uh, h-hey girls! Why don't you three show us your clubhouse?"

"But it's the middle of the night..." Sweetie Belle said, rubbing her eye with her hoof. "Can't we get back to bed?"

"Um, well, how about we help you get your cutie marks while we're at it?"

"You can help us get out cutie marks!" Scootaloo spoke up, her face suddenly springing to life.

"Uhh..." She looked over to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie again, both of them giving a bit of a nervous nod just before Twilight looked back at the three fillies. "Um, yes! You can be, uh, c-cutie mark crusader, uh, night-time explorers!"

"Oooooh~!" The three of them all went at once. The fillies exchanged looks for a few moments, and then all got up on their hind legs and brought a hoof up between them, yelling out "Cutie Mark Crusader Night-Time Explorers! Yay!"

"C'mon now girls, let's hurry and go get your cutie marks!"

Immediately, the three fillies shot towards the door and were about to open it when Twilight used her magic to hold it shut.

"Um, not that way, it wouldn't be very adventurous to head out the door now would it?"

"Yeah!" Scootaloo said. "Let's go out the window! C'mon crusaders!" Again, the three bolted over towards the window and one-by-one leaped out and slid down the side of the house, safely landing on the ground. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all headed over to the window as well and then looked back towards the door, taking one last look before sliding out the window to join the crusaders. After getting themselves up, all six began galloping out towards the tree house.

"N-no! Princess! P-please no, ya can't do this!" Applejack cried. Celestia was laying on her back in the middle of the living room floor, her hooves holding Applejack on her stomach with her legs sprawled out wide. Applejack was also on her back as she laid on Celestia's stomach, looking up with her eyes once again as big as saucers as Celestia's mane and tail brought Big Macintosh down from above the two, gradually sliding him on top of her in a missionary position. The two struggled, but the more they did the more they began to rub against each other, their bodies now fully connected in a way that only a married couple should. Both their faces blushed a bright red, and the blush grew brighter as Celestia's tail slid over Big Macintosh's rump and began pumping it downward against Applejack.

As the movements continued, Applejack lost herself for only a moment, but that was long enough for a hearty moan to escape her lips. This excited Celestia more, her already wild grin now spreading out further as drool began to drip from her mouth. She brought her head up over the two and then pushed her muzzle down towards Applejack's, locking them in a kiss and immediately plunging her tongue down into her mouth. As her tongue explored Applejack's mouth and down to the top of her throat, Celestia then wrapped her long, slender back legs up and all the way around to Big Macintosh's lower back, locking him more securely in place. Now, with her tail still on Big Macintosh's rump and her inner haunches firmly grasped against Applejack, she began to pump up and down against them both in a powerful rhythm. The strides started slow but quickly picked up the pace, pumping faster and harder while the movements became longer as well.

Big Macintosh was getting hot, very hot, his lower body rubbing between her sister's haunches while his chest was right up against hers, full contact throughout their entire bodies. He tried his best to pull back and escape from this incredibly compromising position, but even his powerful muscles could not overpower the might that Princess Celestia was unleashing. After another minute Celestia broke her lips away from Applejack's and then up to Big Mac's, pushing her tongue past his lips immediately and down towards his throat. Now, Big Mac could no longer see his sister below her, only the gaze from Celestia's eyes as his body bumped and grind against another strong, feminine body. All that had kept him from losing control before was the sight of his sister and the reassuring knowledge it gave of letting him know what this was his _sister_, and that he couldn't allow himself to get excited. With his view obscured, however, all he could feel was the deep kiss of a mare and the warm, seductive touch of his body against that of another gender's.

Applejack gasped suddenly, now feeling another sensation coming from between her rear legs. She tried her best to resist it, but the sensation quickly took over as the feeling washed through her entire body, now forcing her to moan out again. She bit her bottom lip, almost hard enough for it to start bleeding, but that only lasted a few more pumps before she moaned again, and again, her mind lost in the burning pleasure that sourced now mainly from between her haunches. She closed her eyes and continued to moan, feeling her body sweating profusely as even Big Macintosh also began to sweat. Their heat seemed locked together forcefully, but the pleasure being generated was too much for either of them to withstand for too long.

The grinding continued for what seemed like ages, both ponies on top of Celestia long since unable to fight against what was being forced on them. Though Big Macintosh never released a single moan, his body's reactions made up for it as it now seemed to be keeping pace with the rhythm all on its own, his control almost fully lost. Neither him nor his sister could take it for much longer at all, and Celestia knew this. She tightened her grip on both of them, now pumping up and down with most of her might, sending both their bodies ablaze in immense pleasure that lasted only a couple seconds before they both yelled out at the top of their lungs, a new wetness forming below, and finally letting their muscles go limp against each other. At that exact time, Celestia slowed her movements to a stop and released her grip on the two.

She gently used her magic to levitate them both off of her and onto the couch beside them, both already passed out but still locked together. Celestia got up and gently brushed herself off with her mane and tail, then looked around the room. This was certainly Fluttershy's place, yet she was not here, and the fact that both Big Mactintosh was here now meant that Twilight and her other friends were now aware of what was going on and that she would be attempting to hide. Even though she knew they were already gone, she took the time to search the house, making sure there was nothing else around. She looked outside, the darkness shrouding her vision as she tried to view into the distance. Unable to see far, she then realized that it would now become much more difficult to get to what she was after. However, this would not stop her, Princess Celestia of Equestria, from obtaining her main prize.

"Trixie _still_ doesn't understand why Princess Celestia would want to go to a backwater town such as Ponyville! What in all of Equestria could be so important for her there, even if she was going psycho?" Trixie asked in a demanding tone as she rode beside Luna and Silver shield on the flying carriage being pulled by 3 pegasus guards, 2 other guards flying on either side of the carriage

"Princess Celestia has a star pupil of hers," Luna explained, "a mare she'd been personally tutoring since she was a little filly. After the my sister, um, _assaulted_ me, I found a letter from her pupil that Celestia had left, leading me to believe that she had gone after her."

"Hmph, very well," Trixie huffed, not liking the idea of somepony other than her being Celestia's personal protege. "Let's just get there so that Trixie can do what she needs to, and perhaps even finally be recognized as the greatest and most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria."

"Um, why _do_ you constantly refer to yourself in third person anyway?" Luna asked, curious as to Trixie's boastful habit.

"Well, Trixie is just-"

"Heads up, we have company," said Silver Shield, interrupting the two as he pointed his hoof out in front of them. Trixie and Luna both looked forward to see a rainbow blur quickly heading in their direction.


	6. Part 6

Begin Part 6

"That was too close..." Twilight gasped after each of them got into the tree house and shut the door. All 6 ponies, plus one dragon, were now cooped up inside the Crusaders' tiny tree house off at the edge of the apple family farm.

"What was too close?" Applebloom asked, looking up at Twilight.

"Oh! Um, nothing girls, it's just..."

"Um, twilight..." Fluttershy spoke softly. "Maybe we should, um talk about this outside, I mean, so it's a bit more private... if that's okay with you..."

"Right, um, we'll be right back girls. We gotta discuss arrangements for, uh, a group sleepover!" This light sprung happiness into the eyes of all three crusaders, each of them now looking as if they were about to start bouncing off the walls.

"C'mon, Pinkie, let'stalk about how we should arrange the sleepover... which will be a surprise!" As the three left, Twilight made sure to telekineticly lift spike up and softly onto the table before closing the door behind them. After walking about 15 paces away from the little home, Twilight was the first to speak up.

"Oh man, this isn't good..."

"I feel so bad for Applejack and Big Macintosh... I hope they'll be alright..." Fluttershy said softly.

"Twilight, we should try to go back to Rarity's place to make sure she's alright!" Pinkie Pie said, her words catching Fluttershy's attention.

"R-rarity's!" Fluttershy asked. "Did something happen to her? Did, did m-molestia get her?"

"Unfortunately Fluttershy, yes... she did," Twilight said with her head now bowed. "When we were at her house, she stayed behind so that me, AJ and Big Mac could escape. That's when we found Pinkie Pie and told her what happened, and then I got spike and we all gathered at your place."

"Oh no, we have to go save her! Please Twilight, we can't leave Rarity behind like this, what if she's hurt?"

"B-but it's too dangerous! Moles-, er, Celestia could be out there looking around Ponyville right now. If any of us tries to get all the way across town to Rarity's home, she'll surely see us!"

"Oh please Twilight, at least let me go. I just have to see if she's alright..."

Twilight looked at Fluttershy, her eyes meeting those of sorrow and fear, yet with an added hype of determination. She then turned to look at Pinkie Pie, who simply gave a soft nod.

"Alright..." Twilight finally said after a gentle sigh. "But please, be careful Fluttershy. We don't know what Celestia could do to you."

"I do..." Pinkie remarked softly as a small tear formed up at the corner of each eye. A second later she was tightly hugged by Fluttershy, who after wards went over and hugged Twilight closely.

"Don't worry Twilight, and don't worry Pinkie Pie... I'll be fine. Please, look over the Crusaders while I'm gone, and I promise I'll be back soon."

"Just please Fluttershy, be careful..."

Fluttershy's only response was a few gentle nods before she flared her wings out and began to fly straight towards Ponyville. As she flew off, Twilght and Pinkie Pie both exchanged looks again, both equally unsure of what to do next. But before either of them could say a word, a green fire erupted out of the window of the tree house, as well as a loud burp.

"HALT! Who goes there!" Silver Shield asked in his most stern voice as the rainbow maned pegasus approached the flying carriage. Rainbow Dash, who could now see not only the royal guards but also Luna let out a large sigh of relief.

"Oh am I glad to see you guys!" She said, flying before the guard pegasi pulling the carriage as they came to a stop. "You gotta help us, Twilight and my other friends are in trouble!"

"You mean Twilight Sparkle?" Luna asked, standing up from her seat.

"Yeah, Princess Celestia's gone like, crazy or something! She's doing all sorts of horrible, bad, just... _uncool_ stuff to other ponies in Ponyville!"

"We are already well aware of this," Luna replied. "We are currently on our way to Ponyville now to try to capture Celestia and get her back to normal."

"Well, can you try to like, rescue my friends first? I think Celestia is trying to hunt down Twilight and the others."

"Yes, that sounds like the right thing to do first."

"Hmph, why waste our time trying to rescue a bunch of _losers_?" remarked a voice inside the carriage. Looking in from another angle, Rainbow Dash could now see Trixie sitting beside where Luna was.

"Trixie! What the hay are you doing here?"

"Well, if you must know, Princess Luna has requested the aid of the Great and Powerful Trixie in order to get Celestia back to normal."

"Whatever..." Rainbow Dash grumbled, gritting her teeth slightly. "Just, please hurry and help save my friends?"

"Ma'am, If I were to make a suggestion..." Silver Shield said as he leaned towards Luna. "If Celestia is hunting Twilight Sparkle, then if we find her, we can not only rescue the mare, but also most likely find Princess Celestia as well."

"Hmm... finding Twilight Sparkle won't be hard at all," Luna said. "In fact, I know just how to find her right now."

"You do?" Trixie and Rainbow Dash both asked collectively.

Luna nodded slightly, and then levitated a small piece of paper from a small pocket area in the side of the carriage. With another glow of her horn, the paper began to shine dimly for a few seconds before the shining dissipated. The glow on Luna's horn shifted again, and then the piece of paper quickly disappeared in a small poof of magic.

"There, all done." Luna stated, smiling proudly.

"Umm... so what'd ya do?" Rainbow Dash asked, puzzled.

"It's simple, I just attached a locator spell onto that piece of paper you saw a moment ago, and sent it off to Twilight the same way Celestia does. Now just wait a few seconds and... aha!" Luna then raised up a hoof and pointed it out in a seemingly random direction towards ponyville. "The paper is over there, meaning Twilight Sparkle is also probably there as well!"

"My my, what a clever trick, dear Luna," Trixie remarked. "The Great and Powerful Trixie will need to learn a few things from you once this whole _adventure_ of ours is finished."

"Right, so," Dash spoke out, ignoring Trixie. "Let's get going then!"

"Agreed. I will lead the way from here on out." With that Luna got out of the carriage and quickly began to fly out towards a specific location in the ponyville area, with Rainbow Dash, the guard pegasi, and the carriage's two occupants following right behind her.

Taking flight over Ponyville, Princess Celestia once more continued her search for her elusive prey. She had to be getting close now, having run into four of her five friends meant that she was running out of places to hide. However, it also appeared that it may become even harder to reach Twilight with each one of her friends she finds. Even worse, it appears that Twilight is now fully aware of the situation, meaning she won't just be found simply by looking around for her. No, what Celestia needs is something to draw her out, something to use as bait for the young mare.

As Celestia's mind wandered in search for the perfect bait to use, a dark object in the distance caught her eye. It was moving, no, more like flying just over the tops of a few houses. Squinting her eyes, Celestia could clearly see the shape of a pegasus pony hurriedly making its way across the town. Was it Rainbow Dash? No, it's traveling far too slow for it to be that speedy pegasus. However, it could be the _other_ pegasus friend of Twilight's, and may even know her whereabouts.

With that thought fully processed and her mind made up, Celestia quickly bolted towards the pegasus flying through the dark sky over ponyville, catching up to it in only a few seconds. Celestia wrapped her hooves quickly around the mare as it let out a terrified squeal, much like a scared little animal. She turned the pony around to face her and quickly lit her horn to provide light, revealing a a face stricken with fear and dread.

"P-princess Celestia!" Fluttershy squeaked out, now shivering in the sun goddess' arms.

"Aahhh, Fluttershy, what a soft coat you have..." Celestia whispered, her hooves now gently riding up and down Fluttershy's back. "I think I may just have a use for you in more way than one."

Princess Celestia had every intention to interrogate the soft natured pony and then use her like she did the others, but as her paralyzing stare struck down onto Fluttershy, she was taken aback when another stare shot straight back at her... _THE _Stare. Fluttershy has no real control over her famous stare, but it always seems to come out just when she needed it. Now, its controlling gaze was locked with that of Princess Celestia's.

The princess' powerful gaze is meant to freeze up other ponies, to lock them in place and make them more submissive to her every whim. And it did just that, only with Fluttershy's powerful stare frozen in place, staring right back at her. Fluttershy's stare keeps the target animal or pony's gaze locked with hers, not allowing an escape from her opposer as long as the stare continues eye contact. But with both gazes frozen in place and focused on each other's and their abilities working to their full potential, a very powerful feeling rattles through their bodies.

The effect is like a constantly strengthening echo. Imagine a headset with a microphone, and a small sound comes out of the speakers on the ears. That sound travels over to the microphone nearby, which picks it up and amplifies it. The same, yet louder sound then comes out of the speaker and gets picked up by the microphone. Over and over the sound ricochets back and forth, amplifying itself between the two forces, just as the effects of Celestia's and Fluttershy's stares are having on each other.

Barely thirty seconds pass and already both ponies are near mental breakdown when Celestia unexpectedly loses focus and manages to break her head away from the locked gazes, gasping loudly. While her stare was meant to hold and pacify its target, Fluttershy's seems to pierce into the target's brain, into their souls even, laying out every feeling and every memory they ever had. From this effect, Celestia had seemed to regain control of herself, her eyes darting side to side as if she didn't know where she was. Another moment later and the memories of the night all came flooding back to her, and she realized the full extent of the situation she was in.

"Oh no..." Celestia whispered to her self softly before turning back to the pegasus still in her arms, shaking wildly like a terrified animal. She swallowed hard, realizing that these moments of mental recuperation were only temporary, and it would not be long before her _other_ self regained control.

"Fluttershy, my faithful subject," Celestia spoke, her voice soft and concerned. "Please, hear me out. I don't have much time..." Fluttershy raised her head up to meet the princess' eyes, her look no longer a controlling one, but now a regretful and honest one. "I am not myself tonight... there is another part of me taking hold, released from the most inner depths of my conscious somehow. Whatever I have done or what I will do, I do not mean to happen. Find Twilight, find her before I do and keep her away from me. I fear if I ever get her in my grasp while in the state I just was, I may never be able to stop."

"Celestia... are you sick? Is there something wrong with you?"

"No my child... I am physically well, just mentally distorted. Only magic and a little friendship can help me now. "Celestia's eyes twitched just then, her legs now beginning to tremble. "I, I do not have much time... It's coming back. Whatever happens here, please, I'm so sorry for it... I just... can't... help... ah!" Celestia reared her head back, closing her eyes tightly as a single tear began to drip gently down the side of her cheek.

"Princess! Oh my goodness, please, I'm so sorry, is there anything else I can do to help you? I mean, if it's not too much..."

"Yes, there is..." Celestia replied, her voice now strangely calm as her head lowered down, eyes still shut. "Look down, there is something I need for you to see."

"W-what is it...?" Fluttershy asked curiously, taking a look down below. There were a few houses and a street below, everything dark and resembling a simple sleepy ponyville town. "What am I looking for? I don't under-EEP!" In the next moment Fluttershy's body was forcefully pulled against Celestia's, her head pressed firmly against the larger mare's neck while their bodies locked together. It was a trick, Celestia only needed Fluttershy to break eye contact so that she could no longer use the stare!

Celestia's right hoof was pressed against the back of Fluttershy's head, keeper it in place to avoid another dose of her powerful stare. Her left hoof was now down just above Fluttershy's rump, pushing her lower body tightly against hers. Her wings no longer held them in flight, Celestia's horn holding them both levitated in the air while her wings folded around Fluttershy in a tight embrace. Now the princess' body lower body began to push itself against Fluttershy's, continually pressing together more and more.

"N-n-no! Princess, please! You don't have to-mmph!" Fluttershy's cries were quickly stopped as a large glob of Celestia's magical, tentacle-like hair stuffed itself into her mouth and began to pulse in rhythm with their bodies, now only allowing small muffled noises from the little pegasus. Tears began to form in her eyes, but before a single drop could fall she suddenly became bombarded by an intense feeling that coursed through her body. It sourced from every part of her body that was now in contact with Celestia's, and mainly from her mouth and throat where her magical hair was pushing and pumping inside of her. In only a matter of moments Fluttershy became overtaken by the intense sensation, unable to move as she lay nearly limp against the princess. Her wings had stopped flapping, her eyes were half closed, her legs were dangling in mid-air, and the only actions that came from her were the moans were muffled through her throat as she quickly lost herself in this sort of forced ecstasy.

"It should be just about... there!" Luna said, pointing her hoof at a 45 degree angle downwards. Peering through the darkness and the few trees in the area, she could barely make out what seemed to be some sort of tree house.

"That's the Cutie Mark Crusaders' place!" Rainbow Dash said. "I'll go check it out!" Before another moment, she quickly sped down towards the little wooden house.

"Let's land here," Luna said back to the pegasus guards carrying the carriage. "We should have what we're looking for at this location. Silver shield, stay with the other guards once we land."

"Yes ma'am!" Silver shield replied with a salute.

"And Trixie, you're going to be coming with me."

"Oh course, your highness," Trixie replied with a smug grin.

Luna and the others landed just outside the little tree house, which Rainbow Dash had already gone inside of. Already they could hear the sound of talking inside, and Luna could almost recognize one of them to be Twilight's. Sure enough, only moments after landing, the door to the tree house swung open, and Twilight Sparkle with a few of her friends – Rainbow Dash included – rushed out to see her.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here! We could really use your help!"

"I take it you're already aware of the... situation with the princess?" Luna asked as Twilight came to a stop before her.

"Yes... but we don't why she's acting like this. At first I found it sort of hard to believe, but after seeing what she was did to my friends... I just..." Just as it seemed Twilight was about to break into tears, a sudden voice called out in a rather surprised, yet condescending tone.

"_TWILIGHT SPARKLE!"_ Trixie spat out loudly as she stood guffawed next to the carriage, staring straight at the mare standing in front of Luna. "YOU are the princess' _PROTOG__É__!_"

"Trixie!" Twilight exclaimed in almost as much surprise as Trixie, "What are you doing here with Princess Luna!"

The two stood there, staring at each other in a sort of dumbfounded amazement for nearly a minute as Twilight's friends watched from the sides, just as surprised as Twilight was. After that short bit, Luna eventually stepped in and broke the silence.

"Ummm... you two girls know each other?"

"_KNOW_ each other?" Trixie spat. "This troublesome mare is the reason I lost my home!"

"Hey!" Twilight yelled back. "It's not _my _fault an Ursa Minor came to ponyville! Besides, it was _your_ boasting that made those two young colts go and seek one out!"

"It's not _Trixie's _problem that you ponyvillians can't keep yourselves out of harm's way! Trixie was only doing what she did best, until _you_ came and ruined it!"

"Well maybe if _you _weren't such a snotty brat we wouldn't have even-" 

"GIRLS!" Luna yelled out in a commanding tone, silencing the two bickering mares. "We do not have time for this nonsense! We need _BOTH _of you to help solve this crisis! The very fate of Equestria may be at stake!" Twilight and Trixie exchanged looks again, neither one of them at all happy with the conditions they are now being forced into. However, after a few more moments, they realized that they had to do what they had to do... whether they liked it or not.

"Fine..." Trixie said first. "Trixie will do her best to help save this crisis, as long as _Twilight_ here can somehow manage to do her part well enough."

"Oh don't you worry about me," Twilight replied, glaring over at Trixie. "I can handle _my_ magic just fine, and don't over exaggerate my abilities like _some_ ponies do."

"Girls..." Luna said, the aggravation clear in her voice. "You both are of equal importance if we are to succeed here tonight, so you have to work together _without_ fighting!"

"Well... what exactly do we need to do?" Twilight asked.

"I can explain that," Silver shield said as he stepped forward from beside Trixie. "As you all know, Princess Celestia is not acting how she usually does. This is due to a certain part of her, a sort of separate personality in her mind that was once locked away now released and overtaking her. She is still the Celestia we all know, only with her mind distorted, distraught, and _perverted_. The only way to get her back to her normal self is to seal that part of her being back to the deepest parts of her mind with a magical spell, so that it can never again resurface to see the light of day."

"Which is why Trixie is here with us," Luna added. "I may be almost the second most powerful force in all of Equestria, but my magical abilities are not familiar with the types of skills required for the magical spell needed to seal away a part of Celestia's being back into her mind. Trixie, however, is familiar with these magics, and was the only one in the immediate location that we could find at this time of night. She is, at least for the casting of the spell, our only hope."

At this point, Twilight didn't even need to look at Trixie to feel her heavy grin pointed straight at her. Her stomach started to turn, but before she got too lost in her thoughts a question popped into her mind.

"But wait," Twilight said, speaking up. "Where exactly do I come in for all of this? And what exactly needs to happen in order to get this spell cast on Celestia?"

"I'm sure you're already aware that the princess is more interested in you specifically, Twilight," Luna said.

"Yes, sort of, but... what exactly does that have to do with this?"

"How do I put this..." Luna said quietly, lowering her head temporarily to think to herself. "We need Celestia to do what she did to your friends, to you..."

"W-w-what!" Twilight gasped, her face starting to pale. Even Trixie was caught a bit off guard by what Luna said.

"There is no other way!" Silver Shield said. "The princess in her normal state is far too powerful for the mind-altering spell to work on her. In order to get her into a weak enough state, she has to wear herself out to the point of exhaustion, to where both her mind and body are at its weakest. Only then will the spell have a _chance_ of working!"

"N-no, no no n-n-n-n-no-no!" Twilight half cried out as she fidgeted her hooves on the ground. "C-celestia is my teacher! My mentor! I just, I can't let her do... to be like _that_ with... I mean... I never even though of, her... and me... just... oh my..." For a moment, Twilight was nearly about to faint when she felt another pony come up against her side. It was Pinkie Pie, her face now looking straight at hers with pleading eyes. On her other side, Rainbow Dash gave her a very similar, pleading look, telling her that she has to do this. Not just for her, for Celestia, or her friends, but for all of ponyville – neigh, for all of Equestria! Twilight lowered her head for a few moments and closed her eyes, her mind in deep thought as she played through the scenario of what needed to be done in her head over and over.

"Alright..." she whispered softly after another minute. "I guess I have no choice... I have to give myself up to Celestia."

"It will be alright," Luna said, coming up beside her and placing a wing around her and Pinkie Pie who was still at her side. "She won't hurt you physically, just... just know that this will be an act to save all of Equestria. I know you can do it, Twilight... I know you can." Even with those words, Luna cursed at herself internally. She couldn't let them know at this point that it was all her fault, but she would have to tell them eventually. She figured, after this was all done with, she would give her most sincere apology to first Celestia, and then to Twilight... and hope she doesn't have to spend any more time on the moon.

_Once again I stand atop the ravished body of my prey. Victorious, but not satisfied... The first five elements of harmony have been claimed, and Princess Luna lie used and asleep in her bedroom of Canterlot. As for Twilight Sparkle, I think my time with her shall be the most ravenous. But they will all be mine in the end... For I am Princess Celestia! None shall ever escape my orgasmic grasps again..._

Princess Celestia paused, floating in the air above Fluttershy who was currently asleep on one of the hay-covered roofs of ponyville. She looked over the town, examining it carefully while her mind went over the possible strategies for finding Twilight Sparkle. Unfortunately, she had forgotten exactly which direction the yellow pegasus pony had been flying from, that part of her memory scrambled from Fluttershy's debilitating stare. Then, another idea popped into her mind.

When Celestia was at Fluttershy's cottage, she ran into Applejack and Big Macintosh. Big Macintosh had witnessed Celestia's _power_ before that, and was probably the reason for Twilight's escape from her for this long. But there was something else... before she got to Big Mac, she ran into somepony else. No, not somepony, some... _dragon_!

Celestia quickly turned and sped off towards the library again, a suspicion now standing firm in her mind. Upon entering the establishment, she quickly went up to the bedroom to find that Spike was indeed missing from his bed. Her suspicions were now confirmed... Twilight had indeed come back to the library at some point in time, and had taken spike with her! Knowing how protective of the little dragon Twilight is, she would keep him with her wherever she went. This means, that wherever Spike is, Twilight is.

With this new information in mind, a bold, yet simple plan formed within the princess' mind, and she couldn't help but chuckle at her own ingenuity. Going down the steps of the library and to one of Twilight's desk, she saw a small bottle of ink, a quill, and a few blank pieces of parchment. Using magic from her horn, she dipped the quill in some ink and wrote one word onto one of the letters before her. Then, her horn lit with a different tone of magic, the same light emanating from the letter for a quick second. Afterwords, she gently levitated the letter into the air, rolled it up, and magically poofed it away.

_(*)_

"So how _are_ we going to get the princess here?" Trixie asked impatiently. "Trixie would much prefer to get this task done with so she can return to her beauty sleep!"

"I think we could perhaps try to signal her, or maybe go out into town and look for her perhaps?" Luna suggested. "I'm not quite sure where she would be though... she may have even left ponyville."

"Hmm... this is a bit a problem..." Silver Shield admitted, rubbing his hoof on his chin. As the group of ponies thought to themselves, another green light – accompanied by a burp – shined out through the windows of the treehouse.

"Was that spike...?" Twilight asked herself, staring slowly trot towards the treehouse.

"Who's still in there?" Luna asked.

"Oh, just Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Who...?" 

"Um, three little fillies, two of which are little sisters to my friends." With that, Twilight entered the tree house with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie right behind her. Inside, spike was on his back, leaning upwards while scratching at his head, looking as if was just disturbed from his nap. The three crusaders, however, were busy chatting amongst themselves how they would earn their cutie marks at this time of night. However, there was now a piece of paper laying in front of Spike that wasn't there before. Curiously, Twilight walked over and levitated what seemed to be a letter over with her magic. It was blank, save for one word which, upon further examination, caused Twilight to let out a small gasp as her heart skipped a beat.

_Gotchya._

**Author Note:** Props to whoever can recognize what I referenced in that paragraph that was all italicized!

Hint: The one who stated the original passage was not a princees like Celestia, but actually a _Queen_.


	7. Part 7

Begin Part 7

"Oh mah stars..." Applejack whispered, finally coming to as she slowly opened her eyes. Her mind was still foggy and her eyes were hazed, yet she was able to make out that she was in Fluttershy's cottage. She felt around, and first recognized that her right legs were against the soft cushions of a couch. However, her right legs were feeling something different, and as she looked down to investigate all the memories of the past couple hours suddenly rushed back into her head.

"GAAH!" She cried as she quickly hopped off of her brother, falling over one of the arms of the couch and hitting a wall. She rubbed the back of her head with her hoof as she swore under her breath. Looking up after a moment she was able to see Big Macintosh begin to rustle on the couch. "Lordy... c'mon ya big lump," Applejack complained as she trotted over and began to nudge her brother. Slowly but surely, Big Macintosh came to as well.

"Huh... AJ, what are..." His eyes suddenly sprung open, and all the memories of the past couple hours now invaded his mind as well. He jumped up and fell off the other end up the couch, hitting his head on the opposite wall.

"Gosh Mac, yer gonna hurt yourself like that!"

"Ah know, but... um, we're still in Fluttershy's home. Does that mean..."

"Y-yeah... I think it all really happened..." Applejack blushed lightly and looked down for a moment, then raised her head and looked at Big Mac. "Brother..."

"Yes sis?" He responded, his voice low and slow from him being in a bit of deep thought.

"Um, back earlier... when Celestia was'ere... Did you, um," Her blush intensified as a knot formed in her throat. "Did we uh... do the tussle...?"

"..." Big Mac was silent for a few moments as he attempted to recollect his thoughts further, but it all drew to one conclusion. "Eeyup..."

"Dag nabit..." Applejack swore under her breath, now kicking her hooves against the floor. "Ah'm sorry big brother, I just..."

"AJ, we can discuss this sorta thing later," He said, finally standing up straight. "Right now we gotta go try to find the others, I reckon may be needin our help."

"Y-you're right... I'm sorry... " She looked around, making sure the place was completely empty. "They ought to be at the crusaders' club house by now, so let's get goin quick."

Big Macintosh nodded his head in reply, and in only a few seconds they both were racing out the door. Even though it was dark, they both were very familiar with the parts they had to travel, and their night eyes which would come in after about a few minutes would make it easier. They knew they may not even be there anymore, but it was the only lead they had. They had to try.

"Fluttershy! Darling! Are you alright?" Rarity quickly pushed at the side of the sleeping pegasus, hoping to wake her up. After a few unsuccessful tries, she then drew out a piece of hay from the roof they both were on and tickled it against fluttershy's nose. After a few seconds, Fluttershy began to cringe, and then gave out a small – and graceful – sneeze

"Nnnh, uhh... w-what...?" Fluttershy groaned, leaning up in a still groggy state. "R-rarity...?"

"It's alright Fluttershy, I'm here for you."

"Um, Where am I..." As Fluttershy looked around, the realization of where she was – and more importantly _why_ she was there – finally hit her. She quickly sprang up into a light her after a loud squeak, and began to look around nervously. "Oh my gosh, is Celestia still here? I thought she – oh Rarity!" Fluttershy quickly embraced rarity in a big, warm hug. Rarity I'm so glad you okay... Celestia didn't hurt you did she? I'm so sorry I couldn't help you..."

"It's alright, really..." Rarity replied with a soft chuckle. "I'm... fine. But, when I was on my way to your place, I saw you being... _vandalized_ by Celestia almost directly above me! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help... but as soon as she left I did my best to hurry up here and make sure you were alright. You are alright... aren't you?"

"Oh, um, yes... I suppose so. But Rarity, we have to get back to the others. I mean, it's about Celestia... it's important that I tell them!"

"You're right, we should. But, what's so important for you to tell the others?"

"Celestia... she told me things... but we need to get to the others first. I mean, it's important for them to all know... really."

"It's alright deary, I hear you. C'mon, let's get off this rooftop and get to... wherever they are now. Aren't they still at your cabin?"

"Oh, no. They're at the Crusaders' club house. We should hurry over there though."

"Right behind you. But, um, a little help off this roof first...?" Rarity grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, right... sorry," Fluttershy replied as she wrapped her arms around Rarity – careful not to interfere with her mane – and carried her off of the roof and onto the main street. With that, they both began a speedy trot towards the CMC's club house.

_(*)_

"P-princess Luna!" Twilight cried out as she rushed out of the tree house and towards Luna.

"What's the matter Twilight?"

"Well, Rainbow Dash said that you found me using a letter with a locator spell on it... right?"

"Yes... that's correct." Luna tilted her head in confusion. "Twilight, you look shaken. What's wrong?" 

"Oh, well, I just happen to receive _another_ letter... and I don't think it's from you..." Twilight gulped as she levitated the letter in question in front of Luna, who only examined it for a moment before she too realized what this meant.

"Oh no, she's coming...!" Luna turned to Trixie and the guards, "She's coming! Princess Celestia is on her way here, RIGHT NOW!"

"A-already!" Trixie gasped lihgtly. "But, Trixie hasn't had the time to form the spell and-"

"Then get on it!" Silver Shield barked. "Trixie, go hide in those bushes over there," He commanded as he waved his hoof around. "Guard Squad A, over there, B in that area, and C up in those trees! If Celestia tries to escape or gets too dangerous, we'll have to try to detain her!"

"SIR!" Replied all the guards as they quickly moved to their positions.

"Trixie, get into that pile of bushes with Luna and begin working on the spell. If you run into any trouble, Luna should be able to keep you safe."

"A-alright then..." Trixie stammered slightly. "The Great and Powerful Trixie will get to work straight away!" Her and Luna quickly dove into the bushes as Trixie immediately set to work on beginning the spell. It was a tricky cast, she knew, but something that shouldn't be too hard or take too long to prepare.

"You two," Silver Shield pointed to Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. "You both get into the club house and keep the three younger fillies and the baby dragon safe. Do not come out for ANY reason!"

"Right, on it," Rainbow Dash replied, nudging Pinkie Pie slightly as she began to head into the tree house. Pinkie Pie looked back at Twilight for a moment before she too went inside, closing the door behind her.

"Twilight Sparkle..." Silver shield said calmly as he approached Twilight. "Do you understand what it is that needs to be done?" 

"I... I understand," she replied softly, with a bit of fear in her voice. "It's just, I don't really... I think my... _first time_... was going to be a more pleasant one."

"No sacrifice, no victory... in time, you will learn these words to be one of life's great truth's. I know this will be hard for you, but remember what, and _who_ you're doing it for."

"Right..." she replied with a nod. "I wont let anypony down." With that, Silver Shield himself retreated into the same bundle of bushes that Trixie and Luna were in, huddled down and out of sight. Trixie still had a while before the spell would be prepared, yet it was coming gradually making headway.

There Twilight stood, in the center of a circle of trees. The tree house was barely visible from where she stood, and yet she could faintly see two pairs of eyes peeking out the window. She looked around more, and saw that the guards had concealed themselves in the brush very well, only able to identify their positions by having seen exactly where they went. As she took a large breath and exhaled, she realized just how silent and calm it was out here.

This, however, did not last as the distant sound of flapping wings became noticeable. Twilight stood perfectly still, her ears perked up as she listened to the sound gradually become louder. She looked up in the sky, still seeing nothing, yet the sound grew even louder still. It was starting to become maddening, like knowing a certain sort of impending _doom_ was coming, yet having to wait for it with baited breath. Louder the noise became, and when the source seemed to be just beyond the closest few trees, it stopped. Dead silence took over as Twilight could hardly breath as she listened closely, wondering why the wing flaps had stopped.

"Twilight Sparkle..." Twilight suddenly heard. As she turned around she was just able to see Princess Celestia float down from above the trees and land before her, perhaps five feet away.

"C-celestia...!"

"Tonight..." She said in a low, yet rough tone while taking a step forward," ...You..." She continued to slowly trot forward, drawing closer to a now frightened Twilight.

"Me... w-w-what princess?" Twilight couldn't help but begin to choke up in her throat. Now that Celestia drew closer, Twilight could see the sweat beginning to drop from her face and the drool forming at her lower lip. Celestia's grin was also there, growing wider with each step taken as her beady eyes did its work as their gaze connected with Twilight's.

"I'm going to have you Twilight Sparkle..." Celestia continued. "Oh my star pupil, you don't know how long I've _yearned_ to feel that luscious lavender body of yours..." Celestia could visible see Twilight gulping hard as her eyes also grew larger.

"M-my.. what...!" Twilight's body almost completely froze, the only movement she had left allowed her to sit back on her haunches and lean back some as Celestia only stepped closer and closer.

"Hmmm... oh, I just got a _wonderful_ idea..." Celestia was now in front of Twilight, their hooves almost touching as Celestia towered over her. "I know how much you love reading, and how books are practically half the world to you. However, tonight... I'm going to teach you something you can't learn in a book!"

"N-no, princess please, no! Y-you don't, I... I don't want to-mmph!" Before Twilight could react, Celestia had leaned down and planted a full, hardy kiss on her lips. Celestia's tongue immediately darted inside after just a moment into the kiss as her her body suddenly came upon Twilight's. Celestia's front hooves pushed back Twilight's front hooves, sending her onto her back with her haunches sprawled out. While Celestia's back hooves were on either side of Twilight's body, her tail was swung downwards, feeling around in between her thighs while keeping her rear legs spread out widely.

Celestia's kiss deepened, her tongue lapping around inside Twilight's mouth hungrily, furiously, as if it were lavishing against the most delicious treat it had ever tasted. Her body pressed down against Twilight's, her front hooves keeping Twilight' spread outwards while their bellies and chests pressed together firmly. Celestia's mane came down and began to swirl around Twilight's horn, stroking and squeezing it as the light magic that constantly flowed through the colorful hairs seemed to react slightly with the horn, sending light pulses into Twilight's body.

The rhythm started by the horn soon spread to Celestia's tongue swirling around, followed by her main body, and lastly her tail. Celestia's tongue flicked and pushed in as deep as it could, partially going down Twilight's throat a few times while it forcefully battered around Twilight's tongue. Celestia's body was pulsing and grinding against twilight's, her inner haunches now being rubbed against by twilight's hooves as the area between their bodies grew hot. Celestia's tail was working on three things at once, not only keeping Twilight's rear legs spread open but also rubbing itself down against her lower body and her rump. It also would occasionally slide up one of her inner thighs at times, but would quickly return down and continue timing its strokes in unison with the main pulsing rhythm.

To say Twilight's mind was scrambled would be a devastating understatement. One one side she is telling herself that she must do this in order to save her friends, her mentor, and possibly all of Equestria. On another, she's in a state of complete shock and awe at the fact that this really _is_ Celestia on top of her, right now, servicing her in a way only a married couple should. Another side is considering just passing out and letting Celestia have her and not feel what's going on. The last side is in deep shock, almost causing her to break into tears as she fears that the powerful goddess' lust may be too much for her smaller body to handle, and that she may physically break – twice! As all these thoughts clash, her mental process is constantly being smacked around, shaken, and stirred by the overwhelming sensations passing through her body. She can't explain why, or how, but past all the fear and anguish, past the desire to get away and the need for the comfort of home, this all somehow sort of feels... _good_.

But there wasn't any more time to focus on lingering thoughts, not any longer. For after only a minute of Celestia's domination of the lavender unicorn, she suddenly adjusted her technique. Celestia broke away from the kiss, giving Twilight's face a large lick before she slid her head down, starting to lick and nip at her chest. However, as she did this, her horn lowered down enough for it to make contact with Twilight's. To add to this, the rhythmic pulsing and grinding of their bodies had intensified, rubbing their horns together in a perpendicular direction. From this direct contact Celestia's magic began to directly slide into Twilight's horn and through her body, forcing her nerves to go haywire and make every sensation translate into pure pleasure. Within moments Twilight was moaning out loudly, her muscles were beginning spasm, and her horn was giving off a magical discharge.

Unable to control herself further, Twilight's legs gripped against Celestia's body as tight as they could, and Twilight even began to push back and meet with Celestia's pace. Their bodies were pulsing and grinding together in a hot, lustful embrace. Their horns were connected and freely exchanging magic, locking their minds and spirits together in unison as the pleasure swept over them both. The magic flowing into Twilight's body was intense, and even for Celestia it was beginning to take its tole. It was not so much the amount of magic, but it was the use of magic coupled with the intensity of the situation that soon began to wear her down, causing her to sweat and pant heavily while her an Twilight serviced once another. This fatigue was also being noticed by a third party...

"Do you see that?" Luna whispered to Trixie and Silver Shield. "I... I think Celestia is starting to get tired."

"It would seem Celestia is fully indulging herself on this," Silver Shield whispered back. "This is good. That means she will tire more quickly, and that we can end this mayhem soon."

"Right... I hate having to see Twilight Sparkle go through this, but..." Luna let out a soft sigh and lowered her head. "If the result would be the same, I would have given myself up in her place..."

"Do not take things so hard on yourself, Princess Luna. You had no control over this happening."

"Right... no control..." Luna closed her eyes and sighed again, thinking to herself for a few moments before opening her eyes again. "Is the spell almost ready Trixie?" Luna asked as she turned her head to face the unicorn. "Umm... Trixie?"

Trixie did not respond for her attention was already fixated on the scene before them. Her eyes were opened wide and her cheeks were flushed red with a great blush as she watched the shameless acts play out before her. Even though she seemed to have the spell ready and fixed up in her horn which glowed softly, her mind was put in a trance by the display. She was sweating some and her breathing was heavy with warm breath. She was planted back on her haunches, sitting straight up with her left hoof slid between her legs and stroking up and down rapidly between her thighs. When there was a heavy moan from Twilight or Celestia, Trixie would give off how own little squeal as she seemed to push against herself harder.

"M-miss Trixie...!" Luna blurted out in a raised whisper. "What are you doing!"

"Wah...? OH!" Trixie suddenly snapped back to reality as she pulled her hoof away from herself. "T-Trixie was, um, she was just... uh, nevermind... I, er, she has the spell ready... whenever you need it princess. Just..." She turned her head in a vain attempt to hide her growing blush. "Just please let Trixie know when you want her to cast it."

"That moment may be coming up very soon," Silver Shield pointed out as he leaned closer towards the scene. It was now clearly visible that Celestia's movements were getting sloppy and becoming uncoordinated. Her fatigue was not starting to take its tole.

"Alright... Trixie, are you prepared to cast?" Luna asked as she looked once more to the unicorn.

"Yes, Trixie is ready to do this."

"Alright... Silver Shield, on your command."

"Affirmative. Stand ready..." Silver Shield began to slowly raise up his right hoof.

Celestia was now barely able to stand as both her and Twilight were drenched in sweat.

"Prepare the direction of your magic..." Silver Shield's right hoof drew higher as Trixie began to tilt her head downwards, aiming her horn towards Celestia.

Celestia's majestic mane and tail finally seemed to slump down, the control and fluidity they had now dieing off and just falling freely as if composed of normal hair.

"Ready...!" Silver Shield's right hoof was now straight up, his eyes squinted as he focused straight in front of him. Trixie's horn glowed brighter, the spell that had been configured earlier ready to be unleashed on command.

Finally, Celestia's legs could no longer support herself in her overextended state and her entire body came down. Hey body laid directly next to Twilight's with most of it leaning on the lavender unicorn, Celestia's hooves and hair still draped around her.

"FIRE!" Silver Shield finally shouted, followed quickly by a large magical outburst from Trixie's horn as the spell was cast and shot straight towards Celestia.

The spell hit its target, connecting with Celestia's forehead just below her horn.

End Part 7

Author Note: Oh you know I love cliffhangers ;D


	8. Part 8

Begin Part 8

-Finale-

"Applejack! Macintosh!" Rarity called out through the trees in front of her. "Is that you two over there!"

"Rarity! Are ya'll alright sugarcube!" Applejack said, turning around with her brother and racing towards Rarity.

"I'm alright darling," She replied, her and Fluttershy now quickly approaching the two siblings. "I'm just glad we were lucky enough to run into you on our way to the Crusaders' club house."

"Well I'll be, that's where we're headed! And hey, you got Fluttershy with you too!"

"I'm so glad you're alright applejack..." Fluttershy said as she slowed down to a gentle trot, the two groups now in front of each other. "I didn't know if you were going to be okay. I wanted to help but, Twilight said we had to go... I'm sorry..."

"Now don't you be worryin about that missy," Applejack replied, giving Fluttershy a soft nudge. "We was keepin Celestia busy while you and the others escaped. Ain't that right Big Macintosh?"

"Eeyup."

"Well let's not linger here any longer then darlings," Rarity suggested. "The club house should be just up ahead, so we should hurry!"

"Wait, I have something important to tell you all first!" Fluttershy spoke up in a loud whisper.

"You can tell us on our way there, 'Shy" Applejack replied, turning flank and about to freak into full gallop. "We just gotta be hurryin' is all."

"Oh, okay..." The three other ponies had already began running again, and fluttershy sighed before she too took off, able to catch up quickly with the aid of her wings.

"Now Fluttershy," Rarity called as Fluttershy came up next to them. "What was it we need to know?"

"Well... Celestia told me that the only way to stop her and get her back to normal is with a lot of friendship, and a bit of magic..."

"Friendship and magic, huh?" Applejack questioned, turning her head to the side to look at Fluttershy. "So yer sayin that we gotta use the Elements of Harmony... on Princess Celestia!"

"Oh, no, well... I don't know. That was all she got a chance to tell me. I'm sorry..."

"That's quite alright, darling. We'll make due, but first we just need to reach the-"

"HALT!" A loud voice boomed, making all four ponies suddenly skid to an abrupt stop. Before them stood two royal pegasus guards who still had their flanks pushed into a pile of bushes. "You cannot pass!" 

"What the hay!" Applejack complained. "What are ya'll royal guards doin here?"

"We're under strict order from Princess Luna to keep watch over this area," one of the guards said. "We cannot allow anypony to pass beyond this point!" 

"But why not?" Rarity asked.

"There's currently a plan being played out as we speak that Princess Luna believes will save Princess Celestia from her alternate self. If we allow any interruptions, it may ruin everything."

"But where's Twilight?" Applejack spoke out. "And Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie?"

"The pink one and the rainbow colored one are currently inside of a small wooden structure taking cover. Twilight Sparkle is busy with the plan to cure Celestia."

"So she's alright?"

"Rest assured," The second guard said. "Any injuries or mental anomalies caused by her role in this will be tended to to the best ability that the Royal Equestrian Physicians can provide.

"Injuries? Mental anomawhats..? Just what in the hay are ya..." Applejack suddenly froze, her eyes widening to saucers as it hit her. "Yer... Yer lettin Celestia just have Twilight!"

"_WHAT_!" Rarity gasped.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no..." Fluttershy whispered softly.

"We assure you that everything is being done at this point," The first guard said. "You can return home and rest, we will take care of this."

"Heck no I ain't just goin home!" Applejack yelled in an enraged tone, taking a step forward and eyeing both the guards. "One of my best friends is in trouble, and you want us to just forget about it!"

"If you are not willing to comply," The second guard spoke up as both of the guards simultaneously stepped all the way out of the bushes and unfurled their wings. They stared directly into applejack's eyes, both of their gazes beginning to beat back at the farmer pony's. But as applejack had finally made a step back, a large hoof suddenly boomed against the ground before the two guards.

"Ah don't take lightly to nopony, I mean NOPONY threatenin my sister like that..." Big Macintosh boomed in a low voice as he took another step towards the guards. "Now our friend's in trobule... and you're going to let us pass."

"Watch your mouth _laborer_!" The second guard spoke up. "You cross the line, and we're going to be taking a bite out of you!"

"Hmph," Big mac replied, snorting a few times through his nose in anger. "Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm countin on..."

Big Macintosh leaned his muzzle down and pushed it directly up against both of the two guard ponies' muzzles. The two guards stared straight at Big Macintosh with a heavy scowl, but Big Mac was completely unphased. Giving off a heated snort, he applied more pressure, pushing both guards back a step. The guards retaliated by pushed at the same time with all their might, leaning their bodies towards the farmer pony. Big Macintosh's back legs shook a little from the tenstion, but quickly flexed as he used all his muscles to push back. Even both guards were no match as Big Macintosh quickly pushed them both backwards and onto their haunches, his eyes narrowed and burning with a subtle rage as he stared down the two guards.

"Now..." Big Macintosh finally spoke, his dominance made obvious. "Yer both lettin mah sister and her friends through... ya hear me?"

Both of the guards were now shaking slightly in fear, the second one giving a light gulp before they both nodded in agreement. Though their faces were still in a heavy scowl as they had always trained, their minds were well aware that this big red stallion could pulverize them both if he really wanted it.

"AJ..." Big Macintosh spoke softly, his gaze still locked onto the guards'. "You and the others get goin, ya hear?" 

"I... uh, oh! Right... um..." Applejack stammered slightly, having just snapped out of the moderate trance she was in from watching her brother square off two royal guards. "Well uh, c'mon yall!" She called out to the other two who had also just snapped out of their trance, their eyes returning to normal after being as wide as saucers. "Let's go save Twilight!"

"R-right!" Rarity acknowledged. "Coming!"

The three ponies quickly trotted past Big Macintosh and the two guards, going straight into the bushes before them. As they poked their heads out the other side, they could now see exactly the "plan" that had been going on. Twilight was sprawled out on her back in the middle of a large clearing with Celestia's body on top of her. They were both sweaty and panting heavily, and seemed to have been going at it for a while by the looks of it. The three gasped softly at the sight before Fluttershy started to take a step forward.

"Oh no, we have to help them... we have to save Twilight!"

"FIRE!" A voice suddenly yelled out from the opposite side of the clearing. In the next moment a blue beam of magic shot out from a patch of bushes on the far side of clearing and connected directly with Celestia's forehead. Celestia froze at that moment, her eyes going wide as her pupils dilated as her mind seemed to plunge into subconsciousness. Meanwhile, Twilight was laying flat on her back with her head lazily on its side, panting wildly and breathing hard, not even paying attention to what was happening above her. Over on the other side of the clearing, Trixie was channeling all her magic into the spell currently at work on Celestia's mind, the azure mare clenching her teeth from the difficulty of the process.

Trixie's mind strained as she focused her thoughts into Celestia's mind. It was an absolute mess in Celestia's mind, as if there had been a war raging within her subconscious. There were thoughts and ideas scattered everywhere, intentions and feelings seeming to battle one another, and even pockets where her mind's ideas somehow turned into jumbles of randomness. However, despite the chaos, an overwhelming consciousness was in control, and it was obvious that it was the Molestia side currently in charge. Trixie's spell then began to work through Celestia's brain, grabbing at the bits of the Molestia persona and bundling them together to be packaged up and moved to the furthest depths of her subconscious. However, as she worked, Celestia' mind began to fight back. It resisted the spell violently, lashing out at Trixie's magic and even countering with some of Celestia's own magic. Trixie struggled to maintain control, but in the next moment Celestia's horn glowed brightly, and the spell abruptly stopped.

Trixie fell back as the spell broke, using her hoof to rub her forehead as she sit on her haunches. Looking up, she could now see Celestia standing up straight her eyes narrowed and her gaze directly directly at _her_. Trixie's heart skipped a beat, now realizing that not only was the spell a failure, but she was now about to be _caught_ and _used_ in the same way Twilight was. The same realization hit Luna and Silver Shield as well, the two realizing their best hope to end this had just failed.

"Oh no..." Luna gasped softly. "We... we have to get out of here!"

"Fall back... Luna and Trixie, get to the carriage now and-Wraaagh!" Silver Shield's body was suddenly snagged by a magical force as it brought him floating out of the cover of the bushes towards Celestia. Luna and Trixie gasped and tried to make a dash for the trees, but they too were quickly picked up by another magical force and pulled out to the clearing.

"My my..." Celestia spoke triumphantly. "What a pleasant surprise! You all came to have_ fun_ with me!"

"Sister no!" Luna shouted, using her own magic to break Celestia's magical grip on her, allowing her to land on her hooves just in front of Celestia. "You have to stop this! Remember who you are, remember your duty!"

"Oh little sister, I know _very_ well the duties I must perform..." Celestia said as she lashed out a part of her hair towards Luna, gripping it around her waist and pulling Luna up against her. "Now, I'm going to make sure that we _both_ perform out duties... _together_."

"NO!" A voice suddenly cried out from behind the group. Turning around, Celestia saw a yellow pegasus with a pink mane standing as tall as she could, staring straight at her.

"You will NOT, I repeat, you will NOT, HURT MY FRIENDS!" Fluttershy yelled out, now using her wings to lift her into the air. Quickly, Celestia used her magic to grab a hold of the pegasus and draw her near her. However, as she pulled Fluttershy to her, she now caught herself once again peering into the dreaded _stare_ that was used on her before.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called out as her and Pinkie Pie rushed out of the tree house.

"Rainbow! Pinkie Pie!" Applejack called out as her and Rarity stepped out of the bushes they were in, heading towards the center of the clearing.

"Girls!" Fluttershy yelled out, her stare still focused on Celestia. "I can't keep this up very long... we have to stop Celestia now!"

"But how!" Rarity cried. "We don't have any sort of means to cure her!"

"Yes we do!" Fluttershy replied. "We just need out friendship... and a little bit of magic too!"

"Magic..." Twilight suddenly spoke in a soft whisper, leaning up onto her haunches slowly. "The element of magic... the sixth element..."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie suddenly announced as a small glimmer of light appeared around her neck. "We can't let our friends go and get hurt! We gotta stick together!"

"We have to be there for our friends... and keep them safe from danger!" Rainbow Dash added as a gem shaped like her cutie mark formed below her neck.

"We can't let our friends, or anypony else who's good and kind at heart to be hurt by something like this!" Applejack yelled, a golden necklance forming around her neck.

"We simply cannot stand idly by and watch such a travesty occur, we must do something! We must help!" Rarity said as a large purple gem attached to a necklace took shape under her neck.

"It's the only way to save our friends..." Fluttershy said softly at first, but then rose her voice loudly as her elemental necklace finished forming around her neck. "And to save the friends of our friends! We're all your friends Celestia, even if you're the ruler of Equestria! And no matter what, we will help save you from whatever's hurting you!"

"Because..." Twilight finally spoke up, standing on all four hooves as she looked up at Celestia. "Because that's... that's the magic of Friendship!" A golden crown with her cutie mark appeared on her head, shining brightly as Twilight stood up firmly.

Suddenly, a large beam of light shined out from each of the ponies, each light a different color as the beams swirled together in a wondrous rainbow. The rainbow formed above the six, and then struck down at Celestia, engulfing her in a way similar to how it did with nightmare moon. Celestia cried out and released Luna from her grip as the rainbow seemed to consume her, the swirling colors now covering her entire body. The sound of Celestia's struggles could no longer be heard over the roar of the Elements' magic swirling around Celestia. Finally, in a bright flash of light, the rainbow subsided and all of the ponies around Celestia were pushed back several feet, and then blacked out.

Twilight Sparkle slowly opened her eyes, groaning slightly as she shifted her body around a bit on the grass below her. She turned her head a bit, smiling slightly as she saw the morning sun on the horrizon. Then, with a large gasp Twilight shot to her hooves, looking around to see she was still in the clearing from that night. Her friends were there as well, now also just beginning to wake up. Princess Luna and Silver Shield were also present and waking up, except for Trixie who was snoring loudly at the edge of the cluster. The only pony who wasn't around was Celestia, who Twilight couldn't find even after looking around again.

"Is everypony okay?" Twilight asked as she looked over her friends.

"Y-yes... I'm alright," Rarity replied, slowly getting to her hooves.

"I'm fine... just, a bit worn out..." Applejack said, giving out a loud yawn afterwords.

"I'm okay..." Fluttershy spoke softly, laying on her hooves.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Pinkie Pie called out as she happily bounced in place, the poofiness in her hair back. "That was so cool! At first the rainbow was like _WOOSH_ and then it was like_ VWAAAOOOHH _ and then it was all _KERSPAAAAHH_! It was so amazing, wasn't it Dash!"

"Five more minutes..." Rainbow Dash grumbled, turning over on her side as she tried to fall back asleep.

"Everyone's alright then?" Luna asked, now getting onto her hooves.

"I think so princess," Twilight replied. "But, where's Celestia...?"

"She just got done raisin the sun," Said a voice that approached from behind. As Twilight and the others turned around, they saw Big Macintosh and several royal guards come out from some of the bushes. "Celestia's just fine, she just needed some time to think to herself is all."

"Where is she?" Twilight asked, taking a step towards Big Mac. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think she's more worried about all of ya'll than she is about herself. But if I had to say, I'd think she's just about ready to talk to some of ya again."

"Where is she?" Luna asked, walking up beside Twilight.

"I'm right here..." A majestic voice spoke softly, making everypony in the area turn to look at Celestia behind them, her head held low.

"Sister! Are... are you...?"

"I'm just fine now Luna, thank you. But, I'm so... terribly sorry for all the trouble I caused last night..."

"Princess, what happened to you?" Twilight asked, taking a few steps towards Celestia. "Why did you suddenly go out and... _do_ all that?"

"It's... a long story," Celestia said with a soft sigh. "After being around so long, I somehow grew an alternate personality that liked to... indulge on such horrible things. I tried having it sealed away with magic, but that only works for so long..."

"It's not your fault big sister..." Luna spoke solemnly. "I mean, I didn't know when, it's just... back at the castle, last night I..."

"I already know little sister..." Celestia interrupted. "And don't worry... it was bound to happen eventually. I can only thank you for yours and everypony else's help in all this. I am truly honored by your devotion..."

"So... what are ya gonna do now?" Applejack asked.

Hmm..." Celestia sighed softly and thought to herself for a moment before she looked up at the sun, freshly risen over the horizon. Then, an idea popped into her mind as she looked down at Twilight Sparkle. "How about a friendship report?"

"A... um, o-oh! Of course!" Twilight stood up firmly as she looked up at Celestia, who smiled down at her proudly. "Ahem..."

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Sometimes there comes a time when a friend must help another friend get out or stay out of danger. But when it's another close friend causing the danger, it's up to you and your friends to come together and help out the one in need. No matter what they do, or what happens to them, as long as the friend is true and good at heart, a real friend would do everything they can to help them to get better. _

_ Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle._

At the end of the short speech, a familiar brown owl just happened to be passing by when it landed at one of the windows of the club house. Looking in, it saw three sleeping fillies on one end of the wooden room and a dragon sleeping on a table on the opposite end. Taking flight again, it hovered over to the dragon and landed beside it, pecking lightly at the dragon's shoulder.

"Eeh... uuh... w-what...?" Spike mumbled as he sat up slowly, wiping an eye with his hand. As he looked over, he saw Owlowicious' big eyes staring straight at him.

"Who."

"WOAH!" He yelled out in surprise. "Dude, I told you not to do that! It's creepy!"

The End

**Author Notes:** Let it be known 2 things.

1: I suck at finale's (hope ya'll liked it though!)

2: I'm also bad with putting together friendship reports.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed my story! I will be adding alternate endings, as well as perhaps a collection of spoof scenes that I had in mind, so stay tuned for those.

Take Care~!

_Long Days and Pleasant Nights, from Streak The Fox_


	9. Alternate Endings 1 and 2

Alternate Ending #1

(The following scene takes place after Celestia is cured and the scene cuts off to Owlowiscious. It is focused on Twilight Sparkle as she is in the middle of reflecting upon what has happened)

Twilight Sparkle looked out upon the horizon, the morning sun shining brightly and bringing life to the town of Ponyville. Her friends had all gone home now, having talked and conversed with one another about all that happened the past night, and now all that was left was to move on and deal with the next day. Twilight yawned slightly, finally feeling the effects of being up all night – again – and desired to see her bed once more. She smiled softly to herself and was about to begin her walk towards home when she felt a hoof against her side. She paused at first, but then froze her body still as the hoof slid up her side and to the top of her back, and then down and across her flank in a _very_ seductive manner.

"You know, Twilight..." Said the voice of the pony currently caressing her body, which Twilight was able to make out to be Luna's. "This night got me thinking... It has been a _long_ thousand years on the moon. Perhaps it's time I start pursueing more _personal_ objectives..."

"P-Princess Luna...?" Twilight gasped softly, turning to see Luna's face right beside hers, their gazes meeting.

"Mmmm~, Twilight..." Luna cooed softly as she gave Twilight's ear a light nibble. "What a nice, soft coat you have..."

"Aww horseapples..."

Alternate Ending #2

(the following scene takes place just as the Mane 6 are casting the rainbow of harmony on Princess Celestia)

The rainbow formed above the six, and then struck down at Celestia, engulfing her in a way similar to how it did with nightmare moon. However, it was quickly dispelled in a brilliant burst of rainbow fire which emanated from Celestia's mane and tail. The rainbow subsided, and the elemental jewels on the six ponies abruptly stopped glowing.

"HAH! Do you foals _really_ think the elements can defeat me!" Celestia boasted. "I was once wielder of the elements, I know all about them, including how to dispell their magic!"

"N-no!" Twilight cried out, backing up quickly. "This... this should have worked!"

"And now..." Celestia continued as she looked at the fear struck into everypony around her. "Do you know what time it is...?" Celestia grinned wildly, taking a step in the direction of Twilight and Luna.

"It's... I-it's..."

"It's..." Celestia said finally. "...APRIL FOALS!"

"..." 

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!" Trixie finally yelled out as she stared at Celestia with her jaw dropped.

"Oh, my little ponies!" Celestia said finally. "Do you really think I was under the control of some sort of 'alternate personality'? Hehehe!"

"B-but..." Luna stammered, trying to take in what she had just heard. "The spell I cast! And the going around and... m-molesting everypony! And me too!"

"Oh Luna, you should know by now that even you can't keep secrets from me!" Celestia chucked as she put a hoof to her mouth. "I had been planning for months a good way to celebrate this glorious day, and Luna's 'prank' just set me up for the perfect plan!"

All the ponies, guards included, stood there with their eyes wide and their jaws about to fall off. Twilight was sitting on her haunches, her front hooves rubbing her temples as she tried to process what she had just heard.

"Oh, what's the matter Twilight?" Celestia said with a grin as she leaned down to her student. "Did I not go hard enough on you? Perhaps you would like a bit more of the _hot summer sun sensation_!" Celestia joked as she gave the tip of Twilight's horn a quick lick.

"I-i... uhh... uuuuhhh..." Twilight drew in her lower hooves and wrapped her front hooves around them as she began to rock back and forth in a fetal position. Her hair had sprung out of place and here eyes were stricken with the look of deathly fear. "F-find a happy place... find a happy place... find a happy place...!


	10. Alternate Endings 3 and 4

Alternate Ending #3

(The following scene takes place after Celestia is cured and the scene cuts off to Owlowiscious. It is focused on Twilight Sparkle as she is in the middle of reflecting upon what has happened)

Twilight Sparkle looked out upon the horizon, the morning sun shining brightly and bringing life to the town of Ponyville. Her friends had all gone home now, having talked and conversed with one another about all that happened the past night, and now all that was left was to move on and deal with the next day. Twilight yawned slightly, finally feeling the effects of being up all night – again – and desired to see her bed once more. She smiled softly to herself and was about to begin her walk towards home when she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. As she turned to look, she saw only a blue blur as she was forcefully knocked to the ground onto her back, her legs sprawled out into the air as the figure pinned her on her back. Looking up, Twilight saw Trixie standing above her with a big, menacing grin and a large blush plastered on her cheeks.

"More..." Trixie spoke harshly as she pressed her body down roughly onto Twilight's. "Trixie wants more _punishment_ for Twilight Sparkle!"

"T-Trixie!" Twilight cried. "Get off me! I, what are you-mmph!" Twilight's eyes short open as wide as dinner plates as Trixie pressed her lips to hers forcefully, her tongue immediately pushing into her mouth. Trixie's kiss was deep and her tongue bat around hungrily while her lower body quickly began to pump down against Twilight's. In a desperate attempt, Twilight was able to push Trixie off of her for a brief moment and roll over onto her hooves, but Trixie quickly pounced right onto her back and pinned her to the ground once more.

"S-stop it Trixie! What are you doing!"

"You and Celestia..." Trixie breathed into Twilight's ear as her hooves slid around Twilight's body. "Such force, such domination... that is what Trixie likes. That is Trixie's fetish! And Trixie wants MORE!" Using her magic, Trixie began to control her hair in a similar fashion that Celestia did to Twilight earlier and slid it into Twilight's mouth like a tentacle, pulsing it around while it acted as a suitable gag. Trixie's front hooves were slid back to Twilight's haunches and had them spread open with her flank pressed up between Trixie's back legs. As soon as the hair had slithered into Twilight's mouth, Trixie began to pump and grind her body forcefully against Twilight's once more, pushing her back and forth against the grassy ground beneath them.

Twilight was about to use magic to get her out, but her control of her magic quickly ceased as Trixie wrapped her lips and tongue around Twilight's horn and began to suck rapidly, bobbing her head up and down on it while her tongue lathered across the entire length. The sensation from this sent a rough wave of pleasure wrecking through Twilight's body, forcing out a suppressed moan as Trixie's hair continued to gag her. Hearing the moan, Trixie only picked up the pace as she sucked harder and faster while her body pulsed and pushed against Twilight more.

"You'll be Trixie's forever..." Trixie whispered deviously to Twilight. "You'll be all _mine_..."

**Short Epilogue:** Trixie eventually wore Twilight out and somehow brought her unconscious body to canterlot with her. Though Twilight's friends, including both princesses looked for her, nopony would ever see Twilight Sparkle ever again. Except for the Great and Lustful Trixie.

Alternate Ending #4

(The following ending takes place in chapter 1 when Luna is sneaking into Celestia's bedroom to cast her spell for the April Foals Day prank)

Normally there would be a few guards at the door of the room itself, but Luna had ordered them earlier that night to take watch at a post a bit further out, a post from which she could sneak by easily and gain access to her big sister's chamber of slumber.

Slowly, quietly, she gently pushed open the large door and took a quick peak around the room, making sure all was still and unsuspecting. Gradually she began to slip inside, first her right foreleg, then her left... using her wings to keep the door slightly opened... next her back legs, and finally her tail... after which she slowly closed the door behind her, making the door shut without even the slightest peep. Everything was going according to plan...

...Except, there was nopony in the bed. Looking over the bed carefully, Luna saw that there was no lump, no Celestia, no nothing! In fact, the bed hadn't seemed to have been touched all night, seeing how it was still perfectly made. Baffled, Luna emanated a soft light from her horn and looked around the room, revealing nothing but an empty princess's bedroom. _That's odd..._ Luna thought to herself. _I was sure Tia would be asleep by now..._ Luna quietly shut off the light from her horn and peeked out the door, seeing nothing around. She slowly began to slip out of the door when something pressed against her flank.

"Huh?" Luna said as she turned around, seeing Celestia standing behind her with her hoof on her flank. "T-Tia! I, uh, why weren't you..."

"In bed?" Celestia finished for her, lighting up her own horn softly. "Why Luna, my silly sister..." Luna could now see a large grin on Celestia's face, as well as her eyes which were open wide while her pupils were as small as black beads. "I wouldn't want to go to bed without you..."

In the next moment, Celestia wrapped her hooves around Luna and forcefully pulled her back into the bedroom, using her magic to quickly shut the main bedroom door and lock it.

The only sounds that could be heard from inside afterwords were first a quick second of screaming, then some muffled screaming, and then the sound of a bed creaking for about two hours straight.

**Author Note:** Yes, Celestia did prematurely turn into Molestia without Luna's aid. How? I guess it was just... her time of the millennium! *bricked* Anyways, wanna know what happened inside? That's for me to know, and you to find out in one of my Ponibooru Clop-Writes. (as in the comments for more info)


	11. Epilogue

**Princess Molestia**

**Epilogue**

(The following event takes place approximately 2 days after the last Night of Molestia. It is late afternoon, and the sun has recently set.)

"Princess Celestia...?" Twilight called out as she slowly trotted into Celestia's study. Celestia herself was standing close to a bookshelf, holding open a book with her magic and scanning its contents. "Your guards said you summoned me here. Is everything..."

"It's alright, Twilight." Celestia interrupted with a soft voice. She took a slow, deep breath and closed the book, setting it in its proper place in the book shelf. "I felt like I needed to speak with you once more over the events that occurred _earlier_..."

"It's been two days since it all happened. Is it really true that Luna is responsible for all of it?"

"Only partially, Twilight." Celestia gently shook her head a couple times before looking over to her pupil with sorrowful eyes. "While it is true that my sister had a hand in releasing such a monstrosity, I still am to blame for even holding in such a thing. As ruler of this land, it is my sworn duty to watch and look over everypony who resides in it, to ensure their safety and well being to the best of my ability. This, is where I had failed two nights ago, as well as a select few times in the past. It is not often, Twilight, that there is an event that causes me to question the legitimacy of my own rule over Equestria. This is one of them..."

"But your highness, your wisdom and knowledge is what has kept Equestria in such a long period of peace and tranquility. You're the best ruler anything has had in over a thousand years! I can sparsely believe that anypony would think negatively of you, even if you may have had a few slip-ups."

"Oh Twilight..." Celestia sighed with a soft smile, turning and taking a few steps towards her pupil. "You have always spoken highly of me, and even after my terribly deplorable acts, you still hold me in such high standings in your heart. I am... grateful." 

"Not just me princess, but all of my friends as well. After the events of that night, it sort of took a while, but we all came to grasp with the real situation and eventually got over it. I even did some research and discovered that it's not unheard of for a pony to sort of snap in 'that way' after extended periods of time. And being ruler for a thousand years... I can't imagine the strain it would have put on your mind."

"Yes, but it is not right for me to make an excuse out of it. It is my fault, and therefore I can only pin the blame on myself, regardless of my sister's actions."

"I understand your highness, but please... don't take it too hard on yourself. We all care about you, and even the strongest of us have our weak points. Promise me you won't take this too hard on yourself?"

"I promise," Celestia replied with a soft chuckle and a warm smile. "And thank you again my star pupil, for all you've done."

"It's no problem your highness," Twilight said happily as she quickly trotted over and nuzzled the side of her muzzle under Celestia. Celestia bowed her head over Twilight's and closed her eyes for a few moments, taking the time to savor the wonderful pupil she has.

"Oh, and Twilight," Celestia said as she raised up her head. "My sister Luna wishes to speak with you in her study. I told her I would send you over as soon as you had finished talking to me, is that alright?"

"Oh, sure thing princess!" Twilight replied as she took a step back, smiling up at Celestia. "What did she need to see me about?"

"She said it had to do with something to do with an idea she came up with. I don't know exactly, but knowing my sister, she's probably got something pretty entertaining cooked up. It should be pretty fun."

"Alright, I'll go see her then I guess. Thank you your highness!"

"No, thank you Twilight," Celestia said with a warm smile which Twilight returned before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Getting directions from a few guards, Twilight quickly made her way through the halls of the Canterlot Castle, already getting close to Luna's study after a little more than a minute of searching. But as she rounded a hallway, she found Luna walking her direction and almost bumped directly into her.

"Oh, Luna!" Twilight said, her voice half surprised and half joyful. "There you are, the princess said you needed to talk to me."

"Thank you for your attendance Twilight, and yes, I had something I wished to discuss with you. Come, walk with me." Luna turned and began walking down the hall in the opposite direction with Twilight right at her side. "Did Tia tell you any of what I wanted to speak to you about?"

"Not really, only that she figured you might have something entertaining in store. I figured you probably had a surprise set up or something."

"Well..." Luna gave a soft giggle as her cheeks gave a faint blush for only a moment before returning to normal. "Entertaining is a good word, I would say. As for a surprise, well... that depends on your analytic skills I guess."

"What do you mean princess?"

"Twilight, ever since the events that occurred a couple nights ago, I have began to think... deeply." Luna made a turn down another hallway, one that doesn't lead to her study, but Twilight didn't notice.

"Think about what exactly? I mean, I know we all went through a lot... and most of us still cringe when we think back to what happened, but what could be bothering you this much?"

"I honestly don't know how to put it, Twilight. But so far the best explanation I can give for all of these thoughts are... an epiphany, perhaps. A realization with great meaning. I don't know for sure, but it has continued gnawing at me on the inside, and I feel as though I just need to get this out there."

"Get what out where? You're sort of losing me princess..."

"Well, what I'm trying to get at is, I think I need help with something, Twilight." Luna entered through a large doorway with Twilight instinctively following behind. "Help with a very pressing matter..."

"Well rest assured princess, I'll do whatever it takes to- hey," Twilight stopped suddenly and looked around, realizing they were in Luna's bedroom. "This isn't your study."

"You're right..." Luna said in a low tone, her magic closing the door behind them. "It's not."

"Um... Luna?" Twilight asked as she watched Luna turn around to face her while hearing the locks of the bedroom door click into place. "What was it you needed help with again...?"

"I think I finally understand what exactly Celestia went through in the past thousand years. Of the times she told me she lost control of herself..." Luna began to slowly walk towards Twilight, with Twilight backing her flank against the door. "And of all the _lustful _cravings she experienced."

"B-but... But your highness..." Twilight gulped, trying in vain to back up further. "Don't tell me that... you too!"

"Oh Twilight..." Luna giggled again as she licked Twilight's cheek, trailing her tongue slowly to the edge of her lips before pulling it back. "When Celestia changed at the beginning of that night, she introduced me to a new feeling that I had never felt before." She pushed the front of her muzzle up against Twilight's, their lips almost connecting. "And now I want to feel it again..."

"N-n-no!" Twilight cried as she pulled back and moved away from Luna. "Princess, you need help! You can't let yourself fall victim to the same urges that Celestia did!"

"And you assume I haven't felt these 'urges' before? What do you think I was going through being on the moon for a _thousand years_!"

"Well, I..." Twilight stopped, lowering her head to think for a moment. "I guess I never really thought of that..."

"I've had enough time to think..." Luna said as she looked sternly at Twilight, walking towards her again. "I've made up my mind Twilight Sparkle. Now it's not as much work with the mind that's in order, as there is work with the _body_."

"P-princess Luna, please...!" Twilight cried desperately, not realizing she was backing up towards Luna's bed. "You can't do this! This is just, so, so..."

"So _Naughty_..." Luna said, finishing Twilight's sentence in her own way.

Twilight's eyes shot open with a gasp as she looked into Luna's face, realizing her irises had dilated and she had a grin that closely resembled Celestia's two nights ago. Before she could do anything, Luna leaped at Twilight and pushed her back onto the bed as her horn lit with magic, sealing the room and making it sound proof.

**Begin, Princess Lunaughty**

**Author Note:** This will be a separate story which I will link in these comments once I have completed part 1. Hope you all enjoyed Molestia! Are you ready for round 2? ;D


	12. Alternate Ending 7

Alternate Ending #7

(The following scene occurs in chapter 8 just as Fluttershy appears from the bushes in her attempt to confront Celestia, who has just finished capturing Trixie, Luna, and Silver Shield)

"NO!" A voice suddenly cried out from behind the group. Turning around, Celestia saw a yellow pegasus with a pink mane standing as tall as she could, staring straight at her.

"You will NOT, I repeat, you will NOT, HURT MY-Waaah!" Without hesitation, Celestia's magic grabbed onto Fluttershy's body and flung her up into the air, bringing the startled pegasus close to her.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash cried out as she and Pinkie looked out the window. In an instant, Celestia's gaze jerked over towards the two, and her magic took hold of both of them as well, pulling them out into the open with Fluttershy.

Applejack and rarity looked on in horror, but as Rarity was starting to back up, her flank hit an unearthed tree root and sent her tripping back through the bushes, making a loud "Ooof" upon landing. Hearing the noise, Celestia redirected her magic through the bushes, and yanked out both Applejack and Rarity as well, bringing them in with the rest of their friends.

"Well would ya look at what I have here..." Celestia said as she smirked widely, her eyes moving to each individual pony one at a time.

"G-gaurds!" Luna cried out, trying to summon enough magic of her own to break away from Celestia's grasp.

In an instant, all of the guards in the trees and hiding in the surrounding area charged out from their positions and immediately attempted to tackle Celestia. However, while in mid-charge, Celestia's magic once more gained new targets, grabbing hold of the guard ponies and freezing them in place after managing to come within feet of her. The amount of magic pouring out of Celestia's horn was colossal, yet Celestia managed to keep it up with relative ease.

"Oh goodie..." Celestia spoke out once more, surveying everypony she now held with her magic. "More toys! I think it might just be time to play house..."

"P-play house...?" Trixie spoke up, her mind showing off her utter confusion.

"Why yes!" Celestia replied with her widening grin as she moved Trixie and Silver Shield closer together. "You can be the mommy..." Celestia's magic forced Trixie to the ground, her legs spread out with her rump raised obscenely into the air. "And you..." Celestia looked at Silver Shield as she lowered the stallion down over Trixie, holding him steady despite his valiant attempts to escape. "...Can be the DADDY!"

With that, Silver Shield's body was forced down onto Trixies, his hips especially being thrust down onto the blue mare's rump with a loud smack. Trixie gasped out loudly, her cheeks flushing a bright red while her body squirmed to get free of her magical binds. Silver Shield's body moved on its own, his hips constantly pushing back and forth against Trixie while the stallion gritted his teeth, trying his best to hold himself in, to not give into Celestia's possession of him. But with the constant pounding and Trixie's rhythmic cries, even he eventually began to lose control of himself in one of the few spots on his body that his golden armor did not cover.

The The other ponies of the mane group were then paired with a guard pony, each one taking on a unique position with the stallion they were paired with. Fluttershy laid on her back with her legs wide open, a guard on top of her pushing his hips into her against his will. Applejack was forced to sit on the lap of one guard being held on his back, her hips moving back and forth against his with great force. Rarity was pinned facing a guard, her legs wrapped around his while they both lay on their sides, their bodies constantly grinding and moving against each others'. Rainbow Dash was in the air with a pegasus guard, her body straight up with the guard behind her and holding her limbs back, jerking his hips against her rear with loud slaps. Lastly, Pinkie Pie was laying on her back on top of the last guard, her limbs also being held back as the guard rammed his hips up against her flank, pushing her lower body up and down rapidly.

Celestia took a moment to look around her, smiling in content at her work. She then turned her her head over to Luna and Twilight, both of which she had positioned in front of her with Twilight fully awake and aware once more. Fear controlled the expressions of the two ponies' faces as they looked up at Celestia, who only looked back with the biggest grin she could muster. Celestia's magic then began to work on the two, sitting them upright on their flanks and pushing them beside each other facing her. One of each of their hooves moved over to the other's body, sliding down between their haunches and stroking firmly. Twilight and Luna continued to stare wide-eyed at the sun goddess, their cheeks flushed red as they could feel their hooves moving against one another.

Celestia slowly walked towards the two, closely examining what she had obtained. This was her prize for her tonight, her reward for so diligently searching for her most faithful student. She closed her eyes slowly and lowered her horn towards the two, her magic now forcing them both to lean up and lick at it while their hooves continued to move as they were. Luna and Twilight whined and panted, their breath hot and their tongues moist as they lathered Celestia's horn, leaving no spot untouched.

"It's good to be the princess..."

**Author Note:** I know I should have done this alternate ending a lot sooner, but eh... didn't feel like it... until now :D

Hope you all enjoyed Molestia!


	13. Alternate Ending 8

Alternate Ending #8

It had been far too simple, far too easy to complete his goal. All the was left was to reap the rewards. He flew towards the Everfree Forest, knowing he had all night to indulge on anything he could find. After all, it had been so long since he had gotten a chance to do some real stalking of prey, so he felt justified in his actions by reminding himself of that. But still... Owlowicious could not believe how simple minded the ponies truly were. All he had to do was place one simple book within the right bookshelf, and everything was set into motion from there.

It all began with the book he found one night while helping Twilight in a late-night study session. She _always_ had late-night study sessions... practically every single night. And when she went to bed, he would be left to clean up the mess she had made just like Spike usually did, only it was harder for him. He had to painstakingly grab each book with his talons and carry them up to each shelf, shifting his body and his wings uncomfortable to push the books back into place. And by the time he was done, he either had very little or no time at all to go out and find a mouse or two before the morning sun came up.

But not that night. That night he had planned something that would allow him much guaranteed free time in the future. All he had to do was take that very peculiar book and study it for a bit until he found the psychosarilic spell inside. Figuring Twilight would go off the deep end trying to master the spell, and probably making more work for him during the nights, he took the book away and flew it all the way to Canterlot one early morning. It was a long and painful trip, but he made it, managing to set it purposefully inside of Princess Luna's bookshelf. From there on, it was a waiting game.

He knew of the princess' relationship with each other. He knew that Luna still had some resentment of her sister inside of her, and he knew she would find the spell and use it as a prank only to fail from her inexperience, and that Twilight would have to rush off to help save her somehow, leaving him all alone. And even though it didn't quite work out that well, the princess's obvious dementia would prove just as useful as a tool to keep Twilight Sparkle and maybe even Spike occupied for a time. After all, even he got pretty annoying at times... stupid lizard.

It was all according to plan, and what better luck was there when he found that his plan occurred on the night of the sleepover. What luck indeed! He had even more time than he ever dreamed! He knew his plan was in effect when he saw Princess Celestia flying through Ponyville. Though it was incredibly dark his nocturnal eyes could clearly see that she was not sane, and he silently praised himself as he continued towards the Everfree. He knew Twilight Sparkle would surely be busy that night.

And after a wonderfully successful hunting session, Owlowiscious, with a full belly, came upon none other than Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Big Macintosh as they traveled through the outskirts of the forest. He was lucky they didn't see them, because it allowed him the chance to spy on them and then to come upon the entire scene with the effects and the ultimate curing of Celestia and her Molestia. It was so devious, yet so glorious at the same time! That would surely prove to keep Twilight away for a while, and even that lizard boy too!

Speaking of which, Owlowiscious decided to take a peek into a precariously placed tree house not far from the scene. As he flew inside, he noticed Spike and a trio of fillies asleep inside. Though he didn't care about the fillies, he decided to check up on the little purple pupil of Twilight's. Pausing briefly, he decided to awaken him by pecking him on the shoulder. After all, what fun would it be if he didn't get to relish the fruits of his labor a bit by getting some input from those effected?

"Eeh... uuh... w-what...?" Spike mumbled as he sat up slowly, wiping an eye with his hand. As he looked over, he saw Owlowicious' big eyes staring straight at him.

That was it. Spike was cofused, maybe even a bit crazy. He would have to be taken away maybe to some psycho ward, and Twilight couldn't function without him, leaving him all alone to do what he wanted. He knew it to be true, and he allowed himself one vocal taste of his victory.

"_Just as planned..._" he muttered with a sinister look.

"Who."

"WOAH!" Spike yelled out in surprise. "Dude, I told you not to do that! It's creepy!"


End file.
